


Kaitou Kid's Miraculous Adventure

by AnimeCorazon1997



Category: Magic Kaito, Miraculous Ladybug, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Everyone is around Kaito's age, F/M, I seriously hate Chloe but -_- she has to cause some trouble somewhere, Kaito being there for her, M/M, Marinette just needs some attention, Possibly OCness it's been awhile, ShinKai all the way, Shinichi shows up later, Slight Marinette/Kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCorazon1997/pseuds/AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: So Kaito decides on tackling a new target and visiting his mother all together? With the Paris famous heroes as his challenge, the idea of it just makes him tingling in excitement. Of course he'll miss his little Tantei-kun attending this one, but he'll just have to make up for that next time. Though Akumas and evil villains wasn't what he was expecting to encounter, but who says you can't have a little fun on a miraculous adventure like this?





	1. Enter Kuroba Kaito! Midnight's Eye

_ “Oeil de minuit” or better know as Midnight’s Eye was purchased by the mayor of Paris and owner of the luxurious Hotel “Le Grand Paris”, André Bourgeois for an upcoming event for his hotel. The gem was sold in a private auction and was told to once belong to a family known for one of their ancestor’s living a nice and fruitful life. Details on this particular gem will be release near the time of the event “Rêve éternel” which should be a week from today. Moving on…” _

“Hm...Everlasting Dream,huh?” A finger stops by a certain article that caught one’s attention and indigo eyes flashed in interest before looking over at the desk with a single mail lying there.

“Heh...now I see why Ka-san send this over to me and just in the right time too. Well it’s time to put a miraculous show for all of Paris and it’s heroes to see,” A smirk formed on their lips at the new challenge in another country and possible new faces to play tricks on.

* * *

 

“Marinette, you’re going to be late!” A twin pony-tailed girl panics as she looked over her stuff one more time and hurried down the stairs.

“Au revoir mama and papa! See you later,’’ Marinette Dupain-Cheng placed a kiss on her mother’s cheek and father’s while grabbing the muffin as something to eat along the way.

“Bye Marinette, have a nice day at school!” Waving back to her parents, Marinette hurries to school as she hears her bag open a bit to see a little head pop out.

“Marinette! If you didn’t stay up late trying finish that dress, then you wouldn’t have been running late this morning,” A sweet voice lightly scolds her as Marinette sighs in agreement while looking both ways and crossing the street.

“I know Tikki, but the contest is in two days and I can’t help but worry that it’s not good enough to be entered in,” Marinette bits her lips a bit in thought if she went with the right colors after all as Tikki smiles at her.

“Oh Marinette! Everyone is going to love it and you know you would have time if you weren’t so busy fighting your desire to reput every photo of Adrian backup,” Tikki teases a bit as Marinette turned a bit red at her words and sighed again.

“Tikki! I...uh...I don’t know what to do anymore. I mean Adrian obviously has eyes for Ladybug and not for a girl like me. I should try to give up on him,” Marinette looks down sadly as she remembers Nino telling Alya and her about Adrian’s secret crush. It was bad enough for Alya to worry about her, but hearing that he had a crush on Ladybug really took a hard blow for her.

“Marinette...watch out!” Tikki noticed that Marinette was lost in her thoughts once again as a teen around her age was distracted by someone yelling at him on the phone not noticing the girl still walking toward them.

_ “Aoko! Look listen-No I’m not and don’t you know me better than that! _ ” Marinette bumped hard into the person and landed on her butt as some of her things in her backpack flew out a bit.

“Great...I thought I closed my backpack,” Heaving a sigh once more, Marinette was about to reach for her things until she looked up to blue eyes that look a bit bluer than her own but looked a bit purplish.

_ “Ah gomen Aoko, but I will call you later! Yes,alright I get it, bye _ ” The very person finished their call and Marinette noticed how handsome he looked and his Japanese accent.

“Pardon mademoiselle, I guess I wasn’t pay attention and made you fall,” Marinette blinked at him in surprise for speaking fluently in French for a foreigner and watched as he raised a hand to help her.

“Oh...aha...no no the fault was mine! I was thinking of something stupid and wasn’t paying attention,” Marinette waves her hands flusteredly in front of her with a bit of a flush forming on her cheeks as the stranger smiles gently at her antics.

“Alright then we are both at fault, how’s that?” The boy grabbed one of her failing hands and pulled her up which Marinette wasn’t suspecting to be pulled up and crashed into the stranger’s chest.

“Eeek! Sorry and uh... _ Ding-Dong _ ...Oh no! I’m late,” Marinette jumped back and turn a bit more red and jumped at the sound of her school tardy bell.

“Sorry for being a bit of mess! See ya,” Quickly picking up her things, Marinette calls out to the said boy who just blinked at what happened and looked down to see a sketchbook on the ground.

“Hmph...I guess I will see you soon Marinette,” Kaito looked at the cover of the sketchbook to reveal Marinette’s full name and closed it with a teasing smirk forming across his face.

* * *

 

“Now then class today we will-Ah Marinette how nice of you to join us, now hurry to your seat and meet me after class,” Marinette nods quickly as she hurries to slid into her seat with Alya casting a questioningly look at her. Chloe and Sabrina were giggling at her as she groans inwardly at how her whole morning has been. Nino and Adrien even spared her a look of worry which made her wish she curled up in a hole and hide there forever.

After a few more lessons, their teacher allowed them a bit of free time to talk amongst themselves before being release for their next class. Which of course made Marinette wished they continued their lessons to spare her from Alya’s probing.

“So what made you late this time Marinette?” Marinette cushioned her head between her arms on the desk and groans a bit for Alya to leave her alone.

“I was just trying to finish the dress I want to enter for the contest in two days, so I stayed up very late to perfect it. You know the usually woke up late and being my clumsy self I bumped into a stranger with everything flying out of backpack,” Alya raised an eye at the usual Marinette antics, but at least she made it to school alright.

“Wow girl,but at least you made it to school alright. Though I don’t know what the teacher is going to talk with you about with all the tardies you’ve been getting,” Alya watches as Marinette once again groans at that reminder and noticed that Adrien and Nino turning around to face them.

“You okay there, Mari?” Marinette peeks from her comfortable position to see Nino look at her.

“Yeah, just not a great morning so far.”

“Don’t worry Marinette, I’m sure everything will turn out alright,” Adrien smiles at her warmly as she felt herself grow a bit happy at his positivity until her mind reminded her of the hard truth of her feelings being pointless. Nino and Alya made eye contact at seeing the flash look of sadness appear in Marinette’s eyes until she smiled back at him.

“T-thanks Adrien…” Marinette went to grab her backpack as the three began to converse about what project they most likely be given in their next class.

“OH MY GOODNESS!” Everyone jumped in surprise as they all turned to the source of that outburst. Rose flushed in embarrassment and apologized as she turned to Juleka about some great news.

“I wonder what was that about?” Alya places a finger near her cheek and taps on it lightly in thought to what would cause Rose to react that way.

“Hm...maybe its that Prince guy she likes?” Nino shrugs as Adrien shook his head in wonder.

“No, it has to be someone pretty famous for her to react that way,” Adrien looks over to see the two look deep into a conversation before Juleka nods at her encouragingly as Rose stood up. Marinette noticed this as well as Rose came straight for them and stood shyly near Alya.

“Um...Alya I have a favor to ask,” Alya tilts her head in wonder at what could Rose want from her.

“Sure what is it Rose?” Rose looks up at her determinedly and grabs her hands into her own.

“Could you please record Phantom Thief Kid? He’s going to appear in Paris,” Everyone jumps in surprise at the announcement of the Heisei Lupin’s appearance.

“Wait Kaitou Kid is coming here!”

“No way that’s gotta be a lie!”

Murmurs began to rise as Alya wonders why Rose would ask her to catch some footage of the Magician under the Moonlight.

“How do you know this?” Rose quickly let go of her hands and pulled out her phone to reveal a news article online that was just released moments ago.

_ “Phantom Thief KID sends a heist notice in Paris, France?!” _

_ “Kaitou 1412 makes a comeback to Paris once more!” _

_ “Is Kaitou KID going to steal gems in Paris now!” _

“Wow, you weren’t kidding and he’s already sent a heist notice! Could I?” Alya asked to look at one of the links as Rose nodded eagerly.

“No way he’s actually coming here!”

“I’m so going to his heist! I’ve heard that they are amazing!”

“How stupid! What’s so good about some dumb thief anyway? I mean we have Ladybug and Chat Noir to stop him,” Chloe states with her arms crossed against her chest as some of the murmurs stop to think of Paris famous heroes.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir might actually stand a chance.”

“No way the only person to stop KID is the Kid killer!”

“You’re right about that Chloe, just like everything else,” Sabrina chimes in as Chloe smiles smugly to herself.

“I mean come on people how’s some wannabe phantom ghost going to win against Ladybug! Besides it has nothing to do with someone like me anyway just some museum with an old jewel,” Chloe looks into her bag and pulls out her compact mirror to check on her make-up.

“Huh, well Chloe sorry to burst your bubble, but it looks like Kid is not after some old gem. He’s after the new gem your father bought for that upcoming exhibit in just a week from now,” Alya states with a slight amused smile as Chloe froze from checking herself.

“WHAT! How dare some petty thief thinks he can steal from my father!” Chloe suddenly yells loudly as everyone cringed a bit at the volume in her voice.

“Hey Alya, what does the heist notice say?” Adrien asked as everyone focused their attention towards Alya.

 

_ “Near the end of my visit _

_ I shall steal the eye of Midnight. _

_ Such an Everlasting Dream is it _

_ Underneath the city of Lights. _

 

  * __Kaitou Kid__



 

 

“Isn’t the “eye of Midnight” referring to that gem your dad bought Chloe? Wasn’t it called Midnight’s Eye?” Sabrina looks over at Chloe in concern as the honey blonde girl was suddenly to quiet.

* * *

 

The bell rang as everyone moved onto their next class as Marinette stay behind to speak with her teacher. After having a lecture on staying focus on school and trying to arrive to school on time, Marinette was released with a note for her next class. Walking down the empty hallway with only the sound of her footsteps echoing, Marinette thought back on that Phantom Thief and his heist notice.

“Is something wrong Marinette?” A soft voice chimes in concern as Marinette looked down to see Tikki with worry in her eyes.

“No just trying to figure out about the heist notice, but is it possible that the thief might be under the influence of an akuma? I have heard of him a bit and that he returns the gems he’s stolen, but it just doesn’t make sense,” While patting Tikki’s head softly, Marinette places a finger near her lips in consideration.

“Hm...it’s possible, but I never heard of this Phantom Thief Kid before. If he steals and returns them back to their owners, then shouldn’t he be a good guy?” Tikki thinks back to Marinette’s class reaction and a little of what her charge is telling her.

“I really like to know that myself, but it’s better if I talk with Chat Noir on this. So after school, I’ll contact him to set up a meeting tonight,” Marinette and Tikki nod in agreement as she hurries to her next class. Once she arrived and handed the note to her teacher, she noticed that everyone was formed in groups.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, you’ll be in a group project with Agreste, Cesaire, and Lahiffe. You’re theme is “Illusions” so find anything that can be related to the topic for your art,” The teacher informed her as Marinette nods and heads over to where her friends were.

“So I heard our theme is Illusions. Anybody have an idea?” Marinette cringes a bit at the open seat next to Adrien and solemnly sat down with an uneasy feeling.

“Well we were thinking of checking out some art work on it, but I was thinking down the line of magicians,” Alya gives her an apologetic smile as she proposed her idea where Nino raised an eyebrow.

“Really, Magicians? Babe are you sure you’re not just saying that because of a certain thief?’ Nino slightly pouts at his girlfriend who grins at her boyfriend’s look.

“Aw don’t be so jealous! You know you’re the only one in my eyes. Though think about it, magicians have been really good at captivating the audience and have them believe in the illusions they create. Also I’ve been trying to decipher Kid’s heist notice,” Marinette sits a bit up in interest at what Alya thought of it and failed to notice Adrien doing the same thing as her.

“Hm...do you guy's think the teacher would let us use him for our topic? You know since he is a magician?” Nino thinks about it and asked in case anyone of them would disagree on using the thief as their topic.

“Well that would help with our work, but we might as well see and ask. Anyways so what do you have so far Alya?” Adrien nods his head in approval as he look towards Alya in slight interest.

“Well we know he’s after the Midnight’s Eye, but what exactly does Everlasting Dream mean? I’m going on a hunch and say Kid may have a week or so here in Paris, but does that mean he’s already in Paris as we speak? I know the city of lights is referring to Paris but I still don’t know when or where he’ll strike,” Everyone looked down in their thoughts in wonder what could the message in the notice mean. Marinette thinks it’s best if she go over the information with Chat Noir and maybe the two can come up a conclusion.

“Oh Marinette I forgot to ask about how your dress design is going to look,” Alya snaps her fingers as the idea suddenly appeared in her mind.

“Oh I can show you if you want,” Marinette opens up her backpack to search for her sketchbook only to her realization that it was missing.

“N-no oh no! Oh come on it can’t be,” Marinette tried looking in it again as her friends eyed her in concern.

“Marinette, are you alright?” Adrien asked as Marinette dumps her stuff on the table only for her shoulders to slump in distress.

“No I’m not, not at all. My sketchbook is missing! All those designs gone!” Marinette buried herself in her arms as Alya pats her friend’s back in comfort.

“I’m sure you probably left it at home or left it in class,” Nino suggested as Marinette shakes her head in disagreement.

“I had it in there this morning right before I...Oh man why? It probably fell out when I walked into that guy and didn’t notice it when I hurried to school,” Marinette could feel herself want to cry at all the hard work she put into each page and the designs that came up to mind. All that lost in probably some trash can or some passerby who decided to keep it to themselves.

“Don’t worry Mari, if it helps I will come with you to look for it,” Nino smiles gently as Marinette smiled sadly at him for his kindness.

“Yeah I’m mean with three heads looking around, we’ll find it no time,” Alya pipes in encouragement to raise up Marinette’s spirits.

“Sorry I won’t be able to help, Marinette,” Adrien looks down sadly as Marinette smiles at how sweet he was.

“I-it’s okay...I-i know how busy you are what with your modeling,” Adrien looks up to feel his stomach twist in guilt at not being able to help his friend out because of his overly packed schedule.

“For now let’s focus on convincing the teacher on our topic choice alright,” Alya states with a smile as the others nodded and got to work.

It felt like they have been in school for hours and Marinette was close to freaking out on her imagination about the sketchbook. Once school was out, the three friends head for the place where Marinette dropped her things. Sadly there was no sketchbook to be seen by other people or any trash cans in the neighborhood to Marinette’s damp spirit.

“Ugh it just has to be somewhere! Don’t worry Marinette we will find it for sure,” Alya looks at her best friend in determination as Marinette nods with a small smile.

“It’s fine you two, sorry for taking time out of your date to help me,” Marinette grabs her arm to steady herself as the two looked at her in slight annoyance.

“What are you saying! It doesn’t matter if we had a date today, beside we can always have it on another day,” Alya placed her hands on her hips and stare at Marinette in disbelief.

“Yeah Marinette, you are more important than some date! So don’t think like that and...well I’m sorry about Adrien dude,” Nino scratches his head and looks at her in sympathy as Marinette tightens her hold on her arm a bit.

“No, you...uh...don’t have to be I mean I don’t really stand a chance anyway. Ladybug is just that amazing after all, so I just have to cheer him on,” Marinette looks at them with a cheery smile as the two doubted her words, but decided not to press on.

“Alright and remember how sweet, talented, and amazing you are Marinette. Adrien will regret not ever noticing it okay,” Alya came closer to place both her hands on her friend’s shoulders and give her an encouraging smile as Marinette hugged her tightly.

“Thanks Alya, what would I do without you?” Nino smiles at the two and wonders what he should do about his bro.

“Become a brainwashed minion of Chloe’s and wear too much make-up?” The two stared at one another before laughing at the idea until they remembered about Nino.

“Hey can’t I get on in this best friend hug?” Nino raised his arms out wide as the two grinned and pulled him in.

“But seriously Mari, I think I be scared for life if you were Chloe’s minion,” Nino remarks teasingly as he felt Marinette punch him lightly on the shoulder which he staggers back in mock-hurt on his face.

“What? What did I say?” The girls shook their head at him and bid their goodbyes since Marinette had some plans to take care of still. Even with Alya and Nino’s suggestion to walk her back home, Marinette felt it was better for herself to be alone.

“Man, I really should stop worrying them. It’s not like it was ever going to be easy to confess and for him to have a crush on some girl,” Marinette bit her lip from the burning sensation behind her eyes and continued onward to her home.

“But it’s not just some girl...it’s my other self,” Marinette stops herself at the end to take deep breaths to put on a mask so her parents wouldn’t see, but she knows they will. The thought of lying to herself brought another load of feelings that she felt herself crying. Why is love this painful and hard? Why can’t he notice her and not her other half?

“Marinette! You have to hold yourself together or else Hawkmoth with notice!” Marinette didn’t even realize what Tikki meant as all she could feel is this turmoil of emotions and falls onto her knees. Yet if she continued to cry who would save her...when she was the enigma of Paris’ heroes and making herself fall deeper into this sorrowful pain. All her actions were on her, all her mistakes, everything that makes her not Marinette, but Ladybug are what makes things even harder.

_ “What’s this? A poor girl weeping over a broken heart on a boy who will never recuperate her feelings. You poor child, maybe I shall lend you my power for the world to understand how painful love really is and the actions it brings you. Go my Akuma! Akumatize her,” Light opens on a ceiling as the evil figure known as Hawkmoth stares at the weeping girl with an evil smirk. _

“Marinette please!” Tikki eyes around frantically for any sign of an akuma as she tries to calm the poor girl in front of her. Suddenly she hears the sound of fluttering and stares in horror at the butterfly coming towards them. Tikki tries to think of some plan until she heard a sound of footsteps coming their way and a look torn between hiding and protecting came across her face. With the footsteps coming closer and the butterfly heading towards them, Tikki quickly hid back in the bag and hoped whoever was coming their way to help poor Marinette.

“Ah you’re that girl from this morning!” Marinette looked up with tears in her eyes to familiar blue-purplish eyes staring back at her in slight surprise and concern.

“Are you hurt? What’s the matter?” Even with her tears falling down her face, Marinette continued to stare at this person in silence. The stranger kneeled on his left knee and wiped away Marinette’s tears with his fingers gently with a soft smile. 

“You know a beautiful princess as yourself shouldn’t be crying all alone. Won’t you show this gentleman your gorgeous smile instead?” The stranger suddenly snapped his fingers as smoke appeared and in his hands was a beautiful blue rose unlike anything Marinette has ever seen.

“Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire at your service. Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Kaito smiles brightly as Marinette grabs the beautiful rose and stares at him in awe.

“Huh?”


	2. A Gentleman Always Leaves A First Imperssion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly we won't be hearing anything from Conan until next chapter!  
> Marinette and Kaito interactions! What's this Kaito Kid makes an appearance?!

“Um...Miss? Are you still in there? Hello?” Kaito waves his hand in front of the girl as she stares at him in confusion then wonders if something must have hit her head or something.

“Ah...watch out!” Marinette pushes him back as a black butterfly flew toward them and Kaito blinks at the strange creature fluttering back at them.

“It's just a butterfly?” Indigo eyes raised in a brow in question at the girl who was lying on top of him a bit.

“No! I mean yes it is, but it's Hawkmoth’s. We have to get away from it before we get Akumatize!” Marinette states urgently as she looked back at Kaito who looked confused.

“Akuma what? Who's Hawkmoth?” Kaito watches in slight amusement as Marinette gapes at him with a stunned look.

“Well if the lady deems this creature dangerous, then I shall capture it for you,” With a puff of smoke appeared a small little jar with tiny hole on the lid.

“You just can't catch an akuma in a jar!” Marinette crossed her arms in doubt as Kaito smirked a bit.

“Watch me!” The butterfly was quick to try and land on Marinette, but Kaito with his quick reflexes had caught the evil thing while closing the lid tightly.

“Seriously?” Marinette stares at him with a look of shock as Kaito grins and holds the jar in front of her.

“Oh but of course my lady! Though I believe there was something you were looking for desperately,” With another puff of smoke and the jar disappeared in his hand, as a familiar book appeared where the jar was.

“No...is that really?” Marinette reaches out to grab it, but stops tensely with a hopeful look.

“I believe you dropped this earlier, so I tried going around asking for Dupain-Cheng’s residence. Though it’s a good thing that I caught you here,” Kaito smiles cheerfully as Marinette held the sketchbook to her chest tightly and smiled at him warmly.

“Thank you so much! I-i thought it was gone forever and I’m just so glad that you had it,” Indigo eyes soften a bit at the happiest atmosphere surrounding the sweet girl who looked so heartbroken and lonely just moments ago.

“You’re welcome, now how about I escort you home? It’s no good to walk by yourself, besides I’m a pretty good entertainer,” Bluebell eyes looked a bit surprise before they looked down uncomfortably. 

“...Are you sure? I mean we just met and I even made you waste your whole day with trying to find me. I’m sorry,” Kaito flinches slightly in surprise before he smiles gently at the girl and lightly grabs her hand in his.

“Now what are you talking about? It has to be Lady Luck to have as meet again,my lady,” Marinette watches as Kaito bows a bit and kisses her hand then looks up and smiles charmingly as she felt her breath stopped for a moment.

“Lady Luck? Do you mean Ladybug?” With a slight blush rising to her cheeks, Marinette slowly took her hand back, but stopped when she saw a look of interest in Kaito’s eyes.

“Ladybug? Ah no but she herself is Ladybug and she does represent Lady Luck a bit. So shall we start going?” With an amused smile, Kaito turned to Marinette to lead the way as he released their hands.

“Ah yeah! Oh my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Marinette began to lead the way home until she stopped and turned to face Kaito fully.

“Bonjour Miss Dupain-Cheng! Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, at your service! Oh you can just call me Kaito,” Kaito chuckled a bit at her actions, but repeated his introduction with a flick of his wrist for a white flower to appear in his hand. Marinette smiles and reaches for the flower only for it to suddenly turned into a pigeon that took flight.

“Wow!” The pigeon flew to it’s master’s shoulder and rubbed itself onto his cheek as Kaito softly petted him in returned.

“Marinette, this is Shin-chan! Shin-chan this is Marinette, so be sure to be on your best behavior,” Giggling at Kaito’s words, Marinette reaches out her hand as Shin-chan stares at her before pecking her fingers slightly.

“He likes you!” Marinette continues to smile genuinely as Kaito smiles softly at cheering up her spirits. 

“Nice to meet you Kaito and Shin-chan! You can call me Marinette,” The two began to walk up the street where Marinette home was in silence as Kaito would occasionally glance at Marinette in wonder.

“Well...my home is right there. Thank you once again for finding this and cheering me up, Kaito,” Turning around to face Kaito, Marinette looks away shyly before gazing up at Kaito with a warm expression.

“Anything for you Marinette! Besides a beautiful lady like yourself should always dazzle others with that bright smile of yours,” Kaito puts his hands in his pockets as Marinette flushes at his words and grips her sketchbook tightly.

“I-I’m nothing special and I sure you are just being nice,” Marinette looks down in doubt until she felt a hand lightly lift her face up to see kind eyes staring at her.

“A gentleman always tells nothing but the truth, so don’t ever say anything like that.. Everyone is different and special in their own way that allows them to blossom into something beautiful,” Kaito grins widely as Marinette smiles a bit and nods at his words.

“Ah! I forgot how can I repay you for- _ RING!RING! _ ” A sound was suddenly coming from Kaito’s back pocket as he pulled it out and smiles a bit sheepishly at Marinette.

“Yes? I see and you need me right now. Alright mom and I love you too okay bye!” Kaito flushes a bit as he quickly mumbles his love for his mom to which Marinette giggles a bit.

“Sorry Marinette, I have to go and you don’t need to repay me! See ya” Kaito says his goodbye quickly as Marinette blinks at the teen who left her so suddenly.

“Marinette?” A soft voice calls out as she looks down at her little bag that opened with a blue eye staring at her worriedly.

“It’s alright Tikki! I’m feeling a bit better now how about we head inside for some cookies?” Marinette heads inside while greeting customers and her parents, then heads up to her room with a tray of cookies in her hand. Checking her surroundings once more, Marinette opens her bag for Tikki to come out and hug her cheek.

“I was so worried, Marinette! I thought Hawkmoth was going to get you,” Marinette pats Tikki in comfort as she sighs at how stressful her day has gone.

“I’m sorry and I can’t believe I let myself almost get Akumatize,” Marinette falls back on her bed as Tikki stayed floating in the air with a relieved look.

“I’m just glad Kaito saved you! It was so sweet of him to cheer you up even though the two of you just met this morning! Maybe he’s right about Lady Luck,” Marinette thought back on the smiles and kindness of Kaito, then unconsciously smiles happily about it.

“Isn’t Lady Luck another nickname for Ladybug?” 

“It is, but most people refer to it as a being that grants many luck to those with good or bad misfortunes. Though I wish I could see the magic tricks he was using to cheer you up, they must have been amazing,” Tikki states with a hand to her chin in thought before smiling at what sort of tricks Kaito must have shown her.

“They were...WAIT! What about the akuma!” Thinking back on Kaito’s character, Marinette nearly forgot the most important matter at hand.

“Oh you’re right! We didn’t ask for it, so it might still be with him,” Tikki watches as her charge panics a bit until a light sound caught her attention. Tikki looks at Marinette’s backpack and waits for a bit until she hears the sound once more.

“Marinette? You might want to calm down and see this first,” Marinette stops from what she was doing and followed Tikki’s gaze to her backpack curiously. Walking over to her bag, she opens it only to gasp in surprise at what was inside.

“When! How? What? Akuma is in my backpack,” Pulling out the jar with the Akuma, Marinette seem to be lost in words while Tikki shrugs slightly.

“Well Magicians never reveal their secrets, but he must be really something to pull this off,” Marinette bits her lip in thought at just how in the world did Kaito put this in her bag if the two were walking next to each other.

“At least he gave it to us without questions, and we might as well devilize this little guy. Tikki, transform en moi!” Light suddenly surrounded the room as  Marinette transforms into Ladybug. Just as she was about to open the jar, her communicator rang and she looked at it to see Chat Noir’s calling.

“Well I might as well inform him about what happened,” Ladybug groans a bit and presses the answer button with a slight hope that he might not freak out about his princess’ close akumaization. 

A lone white figured stares across the building with binoculars to watch the girl he cheered up. Indigo eyes widen in shock at the sudden light that took over and the famous Ladybug to appear from where she once was.

“Well now this is a surprise! I didn’t expect to find out Ladybug’s true identity this way, but it kinda makes things quite interesting keh keh keh,” Kaitou Kid eyes lighten up mischievously at what kind of tricks he call pull on Ladybug, but as for her identity will harboring another secret is what a phantom does best.

“I don’t doubt that the duo will try to figure out the notice on their own, but I am running on time here since the full moon will be up for at least three days. How about I send them a ‘little’ help from my favorite tantei-kun!” Kaitou Kid watches as Ladybug appears to be speaking possibly to her partner on a little device.

“Though the question how can I do that without revealing myself...now that could be a problem unless,” Kid rubs his thumb slightly on his chin as he walks away from sight in case Ladybug sees him.

“Kuroba Kaito nudges Marinette to contact him! Wait does she even speak Japanese or at least know someone who does? Man…” Kid sighs deeply until his phone began to ring and he looks at it to see Jii calling him.

“Ah Jii perfect timing! Just the right person to help with this problem!” Kaitou Kid smirks mischievously until it disappears with a frown upon his lips.

_ “But how! I know they would try to make an appearance every so often if it involves a huge gem! This gem is a bit smaller than Blue Birthday...are you sure? Fine, but be careful Jii also I have a little task for you to help with! _ ” Kid’s eyes harden a bit before softening and asking Jii for some assistance. It’ always best to speak in his home language in case someone were to overhear here, and does provide a bit of comfort that not many people understand Japanese.

After ending the call, Kid noticed how dark it has become and watches as Ladybug leaves her home to probably meet up with Chat Noir.

“Well a gentleman should always makes a first impression! I might be able to get a good look into their abilities,” Kaitou Kid trails after Ladybug slowly with a huge smirk on his face while disappearing into the dark.

* * *

 

Ladybug always enjoyed swinging through the air and feeling the rush of the wind flow. Moments like these make her happy to shed off her other half and fully indulged into her hero self. Especially how nice and quiet the city of Paris was and not cause into danger from Hawkmoth.  While arriving near their rendezvous point, Ladybug groans at how tensed Chat Noir stance was with his tail moving around in frustration. The slight frown on his face was not helping since he reacted a bit strongly on his Princess’ nearly being akumatized.

“Chat Noir can you at least relax? Marinette is safe and well,” Ladybug landed a bit near the cat as he crossed his arm in disagreement.

“But my Lady, I can’t stop thinking on how Princess was so close to falling into Hawkmoth’s hand! I…” Chat Noir looked to want to say more, but he held his tongue from saying anything else if he wants to disappoint his Lady into revealing his identity and how close Marinette is with his civilian self.

“I understand, but we have to thank that stranger that saved her or else we would have been too late,” Ladybug looks down in thought as Chat clenches his hands a bit.

“Now can you help me with this, so I can devilize the akuma please,” Chat Noir sighs and nods his head as Ladybug tosses him the jar to open.

“It’s time to devilize! Bye bye little butterfly,” Ladybug does her usual routine and purifies the akuma as the white little butterfly flies away.

“So any ideas on what the phantom thief messages says, LB?” Chat Noir crosses his arms across his chest in wonder as Ladybug relaxes a bit that he didn’t bring up her civilian self again.

“No and I’m guess you’re in the same boat too. I still don’t get what he means by everlasting dream, but we do know his limited on time and is after Midnight’s eye. The only problem is we have no idea if he’s Paris already or on his way, which makes things even harder,” Ladybug scratches her head a bit as Chat Noir sighs in annoyance.

“They say he’s a phantom, but isn’t he just a regular human like all of us. I wonder why he does he return the gems he has stolen?” Chat grasps his chin in thought as he tried to think of reasons for the thief’s action.

“I don’t know and maybe that will always remain a mystery. Any luck with the police?’ Ladybug looks at Chat to see his face turned into frustrated look.

“They have no clue at all and it turns out the Inspector Nakamori was trying to take the first flight to Paris when he heard about the heist notice over the media. Sadly the guy’s boss told him that, the thief is our problem since he stepped into foreign land. Someone did suggest the KID Killer, but they all complained that there’s no way that kid could decipher the notice. That it was all plain luck the kid nearly caught KID and solve his riddles,” Pouting at all this news and crossing her arms in disagreement, Ladybug wonders if maybe that kid could actually help them solve the message.

“Do you agree with them?” Ladybug watches Chat Noir scratched his head and sigh before looking in her eyes.

“Sort of...look LB don’t get me wrong! I sure the kid could help, but how in the world are we going to speak with him if we have nothing about him? What if he doesn’t know French since we don’t know Japanese? It’s really impossible if you think about it?” Everything was really frustrating when you don’t know how well to communicate with someone with a different language.

“You have a point which I hate to agree with,” Ladybug sighs in defeat at how they were going to get through this hurdle in front of them.

“My, my for lady to sigh like that must mean you have it rough. You two must really be in a pickle,” A voice teased the two as they froze and quickly got into fighting stance while searching for the newcomer.

“Now, now I’m just here to formally introduce myself. Kaitou Kid, at your service! A pleasure to finally meet you Ladybug and her kitty,” A puff of smoke appeared as the two coughed  a bit as Ladybug felt something grabbed her hand and blinked in surprise of the bowing white suited man in front of her.

“Hey only my lady can call me that! My name is Chat Noir,” Chat complains as he glares at the thief bowing in front of his lady.

“You’re Kaitou Kid?” Ladybug asks tensely until she blushes as the thief kisses the back of her hand and jumps away from him.

“Of course my lady, I appreciate that you know my name from someone as beautiful as a rose,” Kaitou Kid smirked at how flushed Ladybug looked as she tried to shake her head from his words.

“Pawxcuse Mister Thief, but this lady is mine! I mean...cough...my partner in crime so paws off,” Chat states in annoyance until he cleared his words from the glare from his lady.

“A cat that uses cat puns...that’s um...some sense of humor you got there, Kitty,” KID tries not chuckle at the murderous glare Chat Noir was giving him.

“Please even my lady appawerciate my sense of humor,” Ladybug deadpans at the two banter and wonders if she’s going to have to deal with this.

“I highly doubt that since I haven’t seen her crack a smile yet. Anyways, I came to greet myself and vouch for the little detective!” Chat Noir felt an imaginary arrow stabbed him right through at the Thief’s words hit home.

“Little detective?” Ladybug raises an eyebrow in question as the moonlight magician stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“LB tell him my puns are funny!” Chat’s pointless complaint was ignored as the thief slightly laughs at the feline’s complaint.

“Kid Killer as what most people call him, but I call him my favorite little detective. He’ll surely help you if you find yourself stuck on my message,” KID gives them a little clue as Ladybug and Chat Noir stare at him in confusion.

“Why would you tell us this?” Chat asked the question that was in the duo’s mind as KID grins widely.

“Well he has always gave me such an excellent challenge, so I have a bit of a high expectation for you two then again I don’t. Though I’m just vouching for the little guy and I never really said anything about how to contact him or find him. That’s your problem,” Kaitou Kid took his hands from his pocket and held out a finger for a white pigeon to land on it.

“Isn’t that a bit insane unless you want to be caught?” Ladybug presses as Chat Nor gulps as more birds were covering Kaitou Kid’s body.

“That’s  _ if _ you catch me and it’s much more entertaining for the audience and myself. It all depends on how you famous duo cast the die, now Lady Luck if you excuse me I have somewhere else I’m supposed to be,” Ladybug stares at him in shock at all the white pigeons covering his body.

“Oh before I forget, you shouldn’t always think that peace always surrounds the whole city unless you dive into the heart of it,” Kaitou Kid looks at her with a hard look as Ladybug tries to stopped him only for the birds to be scared off leaving the duo to step back a bit.

“Aw achoo! Was that really nece-achoo!-ary?” Chat Noir sneezes due to all the scatter feathers on the ground as Ladybug stays a bit quiet in silent.

“Chat Noir let’s meet up again the day after tomorrow alright,” Ladybug looks at her partner with a pitiful look as he continous to sneeze again.

“Alright don’t mess me achoo! Much my lady,” Chat Noir bares his farewell to his lady as she waves back at him.

“I’ll try not to,” She mumbles as she swings herself to the direction of her home. Looking up she sees a bit of the moon slowly with each passing day become full and it always brings a bit of comfort. Though regarding what Kid said, she wonders just how much have they really protect their city. With a heavy sigh, she swings herself onto another building and perches herself on it until her eyes landed on a certain spiky haired figure that was walking around this time.

“Excuse me,” With a determined look, Ladybug lands nearby the figure who looks up with widen eyes before quickly turning into a blank face.

“How can I help you?”Kaito stares at Ladybug who fumbles a bit on what she wanted to say.

“Well I like to thank you for saving Marinette from being Akumatized. My name is Ladybug, a friend of hers,” Ladybug raised a hand as Kaito shook her hand and tilted his head in interest.

“I didn’t know Marinette was friends with a superhero,” Kaito observes the girl in front of him and wonders if maybe she could also see his resemblance to his alter ego like herself.

“Haha yeah she’s been in some tough cases of Akumatized victims attacks, so we kinda grew close. Anyways um...so she might want to repay you and yes you would say you don’t mind but it kinda makes her feel worse. Is there anyway she can repay you?” Ladybug fumbles with her words once more as Kaito tries to fight a smile breaking out.

“I absolutely love chocolate of any kind! I just love chocolate chip cookies that are pretty gooey, so if she feel better with repaying me with that then I don’t mind,” Indigo eyes flashed in amusement as Ladybug’s eyes widen in happiness and nods her head happily.

“Sure thing...erm I mean I’ll be sure to tell her! Goodbye Kaito be safe,” Ladybug waves farewell and swings home as Kaito chuckles out his signature laugh.

“Keh keh keh...I don’t think I remember giving Ladybug my name. Seriously Marinette and Shin-chan aren’t cut out for being liars, when speaking with an actual one,” Kaito muses to himself as he heads home with some new information on his challengers. 

“Hey Tikki...do you think Kaito can help us talk with that Kid Killer?” Marinette asks as she nestled herself in her bed with Tikki yawning softly beside her.

“Possibly since he can speak both languages it be real helpful, but we still don’t know how to contact him,” Tikki pulls the blanket a bit as Marinette strokes her softly.

“We can figure this out tomorrow, good night Tikki,” Marinette could hear the soft snores from Tikki as she turns to look out the window to see the beautiful moon. With heavy lids, the princess fell into a deep slumber not realizing that the magician’s words were already set in motion for a series of events to occur.

* * *

 

The bell that signaled the end of class rang throughout the halls as students empty out of their classrooms in joy. Since the weekend has finally arrived, many were excited to hang out with friends or catch up on late homework especially a certain bluenette who hung her head down.

“Well what were you going to expect Marinette? You forgot to complete two days of homework from Physics, English and Literature, now you have to complete all of that and today’s load before Monday. Girl, I’ve kinda worried here,” Alya sighs in disapproval at how Marinette got herself in this mess and now she must atone for it.

“There there Mari, at least you’re not alone,” Nino pats her in comfort as she groans a bit loud while Alya gave him a pointed glare.

“Maybe we can all come over tomorrow to help each other out. I’m sure my father will let me go since we don’t have much photo shoots this weekend,” Adrien suggested as Alya and Nino shared a look and saw Marinette stiffen a bit at his words.

“That’s a great idea! It will help me a lot, so you guys are more than welcomed to come,” Marinette smiles too sweetly as Alya cringed at the sight while Nino shook his head and muttered “Oh man.”

“Cool! See you guys tomorrow around 12pm,” Adrien smiles happily as the three wave him off as he got into his car.

“Marinette, you have to confess otherwise you are hurting yourself more,” Alya looks at her in worry as the girl looks at her with a small smile.

“I’ll think about it, now if you guys-HUH!” Alya and Nino looked at each other then towards the direction of Marinette’s line of sight to see a handsome spiky brown haired guy leaning against the wall of the school gates.

“Um...Marinette do you happen to know him?” Nino asked the question as the mysterious person looked up to catch their attention and beams toward them.

“Sorry guys gotta run see ya tomorrow!” Marinette waves goodbye and quickly books out of there before Alya could have a chance to interrogate her.

“What in the world was that?” Alya stares at the two run off as Nino blinks a bit and looked towards his girlfriend.

“You can let her live for today and kill her tomorrow before Adrien arrives,” Nino suggested as his girlfriend pursed her lips a bit and pouts.

“Fine, you understand me so well Babe,” Alya entwined their hands together as Nino shrugs his shoulders.

“As long as I’m not the one at the short end of your stick, Honey,” Nino places a kiss on her forehead as Alya laughs and the two walk home together.

* * *

 

“Okay Marinette...I think you can stop running like your life depends on it,” Kaito slightly teases as Marinette finally stops running in front of her home and lets out a deep breath.

“Don’t...say...another...word,” Marinette pants a bit in breaths with a glare as Kaito tries to resist the urge to poke her cheek from how cute she was.

“Alright...what?” Marinette stares at him as Kaito shrugs his shoulders as the two walk into the bakery with aroma of sweet fresh pastries was overwhelmingly.

“...Is this what heavens look like?” Kaito overexaggerates with a hand on his forehead to pretend to swoon at the idea as Marinette tries not laugh at his antics.

“You’re such a dork,” Marinette laughs at his faked hurt look and the step he took back.

“I take offense to that! I’m a dashing nerd may I remind you and an awesome magician,” Kaito toots as Marinette agrees while patting his arm.

“Why Hello Marinette and who’s this?” Sabine Dupain-Cheng smiles warmly as Kaito bows and returns her smile.

“Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire at your service. My lady,” With a flick of his wrist, Kaito handed her a white flower as Sabine smiles happily and took the flower.

“My, Marinette you found yourself quite the charmer. You can just call me Sabine, Kaito” Marinette turned completely red as Kaito flushes a bit before clearing his throat.

“No mom! We-He’s not! Never mind could we have some cookies please?” Sabine giggles at the two and pulls out a plate to place some cookies which Kaito eyed.

“Here try one Kaito,” Marinette hands him a cookie as he bit into and sighs in pure pleasure of such a delicious treat.

“Sabine, could I ask for your hand in marriage?” Marinette choke on her cookie as Sabine eyes twinkled in amusement and mischief while Kaito pats Marinette’s back.

“Sorry about that Kaito I’m taken, besides my husband was the one who made them,” A tall friendly figure came out just in time with a fresh batch of muffins as Kaito stares at him in surprise.

“Tom dear? It seems Kaito has something he will like to ask you,” Sabine calls out in a teasing voice as Marinette tried to cover her face from the embarrassment.

“Yes? How can I help you?” Tom Dupain-Cheng comes near the three as he stared at his beloved daughter in confusion.

“Tom, could I ask for your hand in marriage?” Tom blinks before pointing at Sabine who shook her head no and then to Marinette who stayed quiet when he laughed out loud at such a question for himself.

“Sorry but I’ve been already taken,” Tom places an arm around Sabine who held his arm as Kaito turned to Marinette who looked up at him.

“I guess I will settle for you Marinette,” Kaito jumps away from Marinette as she chases him around the bakery.

“What is that supposed to mean! Why am I the last option?” Kaito laughs as he jumped from her quickly and hides behind her parents.

“Well if I couldn’t charm your parents into marrying me, then I will have to convince them to let me take their daughter,” Tom and Sabine laughed at the two along with the customers who found the whole thing amusing.

“All for just a cookie?” Kaito stopped from his escape as he let Marinette catch her breath for a moment.

“...maybe, ow!” Marinette waited for him to answer until she punched him in the gut.

“Man you are so mean. No more cookies for you anyways we will be upstairs if you need us,” Marinette drags him by the shirt as Kaito struggles to walk correctly while the two parents waved at them.

“Hm...doesn’t he remind you of someone?” Sabine asked as Tom smooths his mustache in thought.

“Yeah...I wonder who, but he seems like a great kid,” The two smiled sweetly to each other and went back to work.

* * *

 

“Okay Kaito I have a huge favor to ask?” Kaito was sitting on Marinette’s lounge chair with a cookie in his mouth as she was staring at him desperately.

“Shoot,” Kaito munches on another one as Marinette stares at him in surprise.

“Aren’t you going to ask what it is? I mean we barely met yesterday,” Marinette was a bit hesitated as Kaito licks the chocolate smear on his fingers.

“So...I mean Marinette you are the most sweetest and kind person I’ve meet here so far. I really doubt you are really cruel and use me for something bad. It’s not like you live some type of double life or something,” Marinette flinches a bit as she felt an imaginary arrow stabbed in the heart as Kaito caught this and continued on.

“Not to mention someone with such a kind heart as you would take someone for granted, besides I’m just as the same,” Kaito grins at her as she smiles back.

“Now that’s a lie, but I was wondering if you could help me contact the Kid Killer,” Kaito flinched until he froze at her next words.

“Oh him, I’m pretty sure he lived in the next city over by me. Just to be clear I’m a huge fan of Kaito Kid, so I don’t really want to talk to some kid like him. But…” Marinette looked relieved until Kaito’s next words made her a bit stressed, leaving him a bit guilty.

“If it’s you then I can help find the information, but I’m going to be gone on Sunday and Monday for a bit. My mom should be able to be a translator for Ladybug or teach you some conversational words if she’s not too busy, alright,” Kaito frowns a bit before Marinette hug him tightly as Kaito laughs at her actions.

“Now how about you tackle some of that homework before you finish your contest dress!” Marinette jumps away as she scrambles around her room for her sketchbook and contest dress.

“I can’t believe I forgot and I just need to finish a bit of things here and there. Unless you want to do my homework for me?” Kaito shook his head to the side in disapproval as Marinette pouts.

“Okay how about you help me out with it and come by tomorrow too! You’ll get even more delicious pastries in return,” Marinette tries to fight with her smile as Kaito stares at the batch of cookies to some delicious desserts.

“I can’t believe you would bribe me,” Kaito pretends to feel faint as Marinette crossed her arms over chest.

“Yeah yeah, not my fault you can’t win against chocolate,” Marinette starts on her work as Kaito pops around cookie in.

“Touche Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah I don't know how long I was going for this chapter but I kinda just pictured it in my mind. Though I like how silly they were all being and KID with his ingenues ideas! Gotta love Kaito being one of the Four Genius Boys! Though I wanted to end with contacting Conan I felt like it was too soon for Chapter 2 what with you know the occasionally stubbornness of people not wanting to ask help. So thank you for the wonderful feedback and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	3. Light & Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kaito and Marinette interactions! Conan's finally appears!! 
> 
> I kinda want a cookie to after what I wrote hahaha  
> Sorry if he sounds a bit Occ here, if it not will I tried! OMG I could not for the life stop typing away in this chapter so I hope you enjoy the long chapter! \\(^.^)/

A yawn was heard as a our beloved magician rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes due to his mother insists that they go visit some dear friends of his parents. Dressed in a black t-shirt and some blue jeans hugging his waist snugly, with the final touch of a blue jacket to match his outfit.

At the new town house of his current stay, Kaito leaned against the brick wall with his arm crossed in front of him and leaning his back against the wall. 

His mother was taking her sweet time getting ready even though Kaito knows just how beautiful his mother is compared to any jewel his father would ever steal. With a thought on what his mother mentioned about Paris, he really wonder what kind of grand performance he should present. The City of Love also known as The City of Lights was where Kaitou Kid made his first appearance and where his dear parents met. This kind of ignited some spirit to honor the dear city for such a sweet memories to his parents.

_ CLICK!CLICK! _

Kaito looks to his side to see what appears to be a photographer taking his picture.

“Sorry about that! You are just what I’m looking for. Would you please help me out in a photo shoot for a magazine?” Kaito raised an eyebrow in confusion and tilt his head to add more to the effect while secretly hoping the guy would leave him be.

_ “ _ _ Kann ich Dir helfen?”  _ The photographer jumped in surprise and tried to find a way to communicate with the teen. The more he thought of it, the more it would be troublesome to help him understand so the photographer sighed dejectedly. **(A/N: Just had to throw some German in there :D: Can I help you?)**

“Never mind...aw it would have been perfect,” Kaito watched with an amused grin as the photographer left with only two photos of himself, but it didn’t really bother him since it would only be here in Paris.

“Kaito? What are you doing?” Kaito turns to see his mother Chikage Kuroba stare at him with an observant look as he chuckles a bit.

“Nothing much Ka-san! Though how far do your friends live?” Chikage looks at him in amusement before walking beside her sweet boy.

“They live a bit close and make the most delicious pastries! I believe two streets down from here and I think have a daughter around your age,” Kaito looks around a bit distracted as he could have sworn he seen blonde hair that was similar to Chat Noir’s that was with that photographer earlier.

“Okay and how long will it be? I have somewhere to go too you know,” Chikage slightly tousled his hair as Kaito stares at her with a pout to which she giggles.

“Shouldn’t be that long, though I hope you are on your best behavior,” Kaito gulps a bit as his mother scolding glare was directed at him and after a while they finally reached their destination.

“Now come on,” Eying the area around him, he wonders why does this seem too familiar.

“Welcome-ah Chikage how are you? Tom look who else appeared with her in tow,” Kaito mind finally registers that they arrived at the bakery of Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng which he so happened to be at yesterday.

“I’m fine Sabine and Tom I could have sworn you are growing an inch each day,” The two laughed as Kaito wonders where Marinette could be if her parents are already up. Sabine caught Kaito’s eyes looking in the direction to their home upstairs and smiles softly.

“Kaito, if you were wondering about Marinette she’s still asleep, but before you march up to wake her. How about some chocolate eclairs?” Chikage watches in amusement as her son stares at the treat hungrily and looked towards Sabine with a raised eyebrow.

“Sabine, I hope Kaito has been on his best behavior since I wasn’t aware that he met all of you,” Kaito grabs the chocolatiest one only to freeze at his mother’s words as Sabine giggles a bit behind her hand.

“Oh he is such a charmer, now I understand where he gets it from,” Kaito flashes his mother an innocent smile as she chuckles at such a face.

“That’s who he reminds me of! I could see Toichi in you, Kaito, but you have more of your mother’s mischief,” Tom snaps his fingers in thought as Chikage placed her hands on her hips and mock-glare at Tom.

“Now Tom if I remember clearly Toichi and yourself were the mischief ones. Sabine and I weren’t that bad,” Tom held his hands in surrender as Kaito chuckles at how the three adults were acting.

“But to think it was your second date in our bakery, you could have gone somewhere else,” Sabine placed a hand in her cheek in thought as Chikage smiled warmly at her friend.

“Oh please Sabine, as long as I was with him than I wouldn’t mind a thing. Besides if we didn’t come here then we would have never met the two of you,” Kaito munches quietly on his eclair as his eyes widen a bit at the information that his parents had their second date here.

“True and now look at where we are now...ah Kaito you can go ahead and wake up Marinette I believe she said something about you coming over,” Sabine hugged Chikage as Kaito smiles a bit at such a nice scene until he remembered his purpose of being here.

“Yes and I hope to find some delicious gooey chocolate cookies upstairs Madam,” Kaito slightly bows and holds a white carnation to Sabine who nodded back with a smile.

“Why of course now off you go to wake Sleeping Beauty,” With the shushing of her hand, Kaito pretends to tip his hat and heads upstairs with a mischievous grin.

“Did I miss something?” Chikage stares at Tom and Sabine who were matching teasing grins and look in the direction of where her son head off to.

“Not much, but your son being quite the helper in cheering up Marinette,” Tom arranges some fresh bread in the bar as Chikage looks over to Sabine.

“Marinette has been down lately and she hasn’t really spoken to us about it. Kaito seems to be helping her out and I hope Marinette can be her cheery self again,” Chikage nods in understanding before a sweet smile appeared on her lips.

“Just leave it to him and Marinette will be herself again, but it's like him to be kind to others,” All three of them looked at one another and smiled sadly at the thought of one of them missing.

* * *

 

It was a good thing Kaito was such a skilled thief since the art of silence was an important thing to have when sneaking around. Once arriving near the entrance to Marinette’s room, he tiptoed himself up the stairs and could faintly hear the soft breaths of Marinette ahead. His grin returned and he walks as silent as he could be only to spot a red..erm...was that a creature or a giant somewhat looking Ladybug near Marinette.

“Ah...so it’s kinda like magic except to transform into Ladybug this must be the key to it,” The small creature nuzzled closer to Marinette as Kaito blinked in surprised at Marinette’s hair spraying around her pillow. Huh...she looks more like Snow White than Sleeping Beauty, so with a smirk Kaito grabbed a small pillow and cover the creature with it.

Lowering himself close to Marinette’s face, he holds his breath and whispers “Oh Snow White...if you continue to sleep forever, then how will I know what color pant-OUCH!” 

Out of nowhere, Marinette slapped Kaito and sat up sleepily before looking at Kaito who was staring at her in fear.

“Huh? Kaito what are you doing here?” A yawn escapes Marinette as she stretches and notices the red handprint on Kaito’s left cheek.

“Oh...did I do that?” Kaito walks away and sits himself in the corner in a sulky mood surrounding him as Marinette sweatdrops.

“...Sorry I didn’t mean to hit you. I think this was my first time for that to happened-erm I mean you know sleep slapping. Sigh...Kaito come on you don’t have to sulk about it,” Marinette walks up and crouches near Kaito who was trying hard not to chuckle at Marinette’s words.

“Kaito…” Marinette was starting to feel really bad until Kaito turns around with a hooded look.

“Kaito?” Marinette reaches out only for her to suddenly felt something tickling her sides and fall on her butt.

“R-E-V-E-N-G-E!” Kaito laughs in victory as Marinette continues to laugh hard and tries to smack his hands away.

“N-no haha stop! I’m going to-hahaha- Kaito stop!” Kaito stops his assault and hovers over Marinette with a smirk.

“Say “Kaito is the most absolute, amazing and astounding friend you can ever have. That Kaitou Kid is handsome” then I will stop for good,” Bluebell eyes narrowed as Indigo eyes held a determined one in her to admit defeat.

“Kaito is the most annoying, abnormal, and appealing dork I can ever met. Kaitou Kid is not that good-looking,” A gasp in mock-surprise was heard from Kaito as he stared at her as if she grew two heads.

“You lie! I’m not that abnormal,” Marinette rolled her eyes as she tries hard not to laugh more than she already had.

“Hey I said you were appealing,” Indigo eyes stared down her own as she felt her remark die down by the intensity of it.

“Now you must pay the price!” Marinette tries to get up but it was too late as Kaito started his second tickle assault.

“Da-haha Kaito please stop! Hahaha,” The two didn’t even notice Tikki flying away to hide and laughing at the scene in front of her.

“Marinette! Kaito! I brought those cook-Oh well I will leave these here and you two carry on,” Sabine arrived to see the two panting heavily from all the laughing and the position they were in and placed the cookies on the table.

“Wait Mom, it’s not what it looks like! Kaito was being a jerk and tickling me,” Kaito laughs at her mother’s words as Sabine tries hard to laugh.

“ Really? Then why does Kaito have a handprint on his cheek?” Sabine asked sweetly as Marinette groans and jumps on her bed face first.

“You fiend! How dare you turn my own mother against me,” Sabine laughs at her daughter’s words and looks at Kaito who grinned at her.

“Thank you for your concern Madam, but Snow White has already been punished by ticklement. Also tell Tom I send him my love for making these cookies,” Marinette chucks a pillow at Kaito who dodges and eats a cookie as Sabine walked away with smile.

“You’re such a flirt!” With his quick feet, Kaito return back the pillows to Marinette and closed the distance between.

“I will take that as a compliment,” Marinette felt satisfy as her last pillow hit her target and fall back on her back. She continued staring at the ceiling until she felt the weight on her bed change as Kaito was in the same position as her.

“Kaito...why did you have to come so early? I could have been sleeping in a bit more before...wait what time is it!” Marinette jumps up to see her clock read 10:45am and she pales at Alya’s arrival.

“Wow Marinette are you alright? You are looking a bit pale,” Suddenly Marinette was everywhere and then slammed the door to the bathroom hard as he wince at the sound. After ten minutes, she was out and fresh in some clothes with a panic look in her face.

“Um...Marinette?” Kaito was starting to really get concern for this behavior and placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked back at him.

“Sorry just I’m about to undergo interrogation and there’s a slight chance I might die. So Kaito please buy a hamster and name it after me,” Marinette placed her own on top of his as Kaito eyes widen in surprise.

“Okay hold on what do you mean interrogation and why can’t I name you after a dove?” Marinette frowns and sighs at Kaito’s concern over her well-being.

“Why not a hamster! They are cute and besides you probably have too many doves.”

“I’m a magician remember pigeons and rabbits are the usual pets I can have. Hey now stop dodging the subject Marinette,” Marinette sighs at the glare Kaito was giving and decided to confess.

“You see the thing is-MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!” The two jumped in alarm at the tone of the voice and Marinette pulls on her pig-tails at how to hide Kaito.

“Kaito you have to hide!”

“Wait, what? Why?”

“Please just do it and I’ll stall for time,” Marinette head downstairs leaving Kaito in a state of confusion and figuring how in the world is he going to hide.

“Oh hey Alya and Nino, so why are you guys here so early?” Marinette could see the couple about to climb the stairs and she grins awkwardly.

“Save it Dupain-Cheng now get your butt up there,” Alya’s narrowed eyes made Marinette gulp and nod as she went inside with the two on her tail.

“Now sit,” Well at least Kaito hid, but where is he? Marinette scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary, but came up with nothing.

“So who was the hot foreigner at school yesterday? Please stay in topic,” Alya stood with her arms across her chest and Nino sat on the lounge chair grabbing a cookie. 

“Hot foreigner? Oh you mean that guy well yeah he’s handsome and oh sorry um...He’s a friend of the family and I don’t know what he was doing there hehe,” Marinette winces at her laugh as Alya stare down at her critically as Nino munches on another cookie.

“Alright I will take that now what are you going to do about Adrien?” Her bluebell eyes flinched at the sound of Adrien’s name and looks down with her bangs covering her eyes.

“Sigh...Marinette, you need to stop doing this, and I know you had heard enough of it,” Marinette peeks a bit through her hair only to froze at the idiot who was in mid-air trying to reach for the cookies that her mom made.

“But this has gone long enough and I hate seeing you like this,” Kaito is close enough to grab the cookies as Marinette tries to figure out how on earth is he doing that. Also trying to figure out how to hurt him for trying to blow his cover for a freakin cookie.

“Are you listening, Marinette? What are you staring at?” Alya was about to turn her head as Marinette tried to think of something.

“I...um...was thinking you were right and I should really raise myself up,” Kaito raised a finger at himself as Marinette wished she could throw something at him.

“Marinette...so what are you going to do first?” A relieved look came over Alya’s features as Kaito reached for a cookie and watched the whole scene.

“This is a bit intense,” Nino mutters as he munches on another cookie as Marinette tries to not panic.

“Tell me about it,” Kaito froze as the words leave his mouth and the couple turned to see him in mid-air while holding a cookie.

“Well...hello how are you doing?” Marinette facepalms herself as Alya and Nino were still a bit shock at this.

“I’m good though this is kinda cool. What?” Nino answers as the girls glare at him who wonders why is he receiving this treatment.

“Marinette care to explain this,” Alya looked towards her friend who groans and falls back onto her bed once again.

“I don’t think I want to, but Kaito you idiot you just had to go for the cookie!” Marinette suddenly stood up and scolds at Kaito who released himself from his trick.

“But they were sitting right there and he was going to finish them. Besides its not my fault you didn’t explain what happen yesterday,” Kaito states in his defense as Marinette was wondering how is she friends with these people.

“Anyways Kuroba Kaito, magician-yes he’s Kaito and a magician at that. This Alya and Nino my friends from school,” Marinette ignores the glare Kaito sent her as he steps up and presents a flower out of nowhere for Alya.

“For you Miss, a beautiful flower for a beautiful lady,” Alya flushes a bit and grins at Kaito’s words as Marinette decides to ignore him and pull out her school work.

“Thank you but I’m taken, Kaito” Alya slung her arm around Nino’s neck and Kaito smiles at the two lovebirds.

“Well I figured as much, but Mari are you ignoring me? Come on Snow White don’t be like that,” The three watch Marinette and wonder why was she upset for as Kaito had an idea.

“Are you mad because I gave myself away? It was going to happen sooner or later. Wait don’t tell me you’re jealous!” Kaito places both his hands on his cheeks as Marinette turned to deadpan at his expression.

“Excuse me?”

“I understand, but don’t worry I won’t dare to make my lady feel envy. Since you are the most sweetest princess to show such kindness,” Marinette turns red at his words and chases him around the room.

“Hey Alya you don’t think…”

“Nope Nino not another word, because then I’m not sure what to think of next,” Alya shushes her boyfriend as they watch the scene in front of them.

“We can’t make any guess yet,”  The two see the way Kaito laughs as Marinette tries to hit him and the smile she was trying to hide from this enjoyment.

* * *

 

“Wait you're from Japan! A magician to boot too, dude,” After the commotion, everyone sat around a circle on some pillows while eating some sweets that Sabine brought a few minutes ago.

“Hey is there anyway you can give us some advice on Illusions and other magicians? We need to do a report for our art class,” Alya asks as she munches on some macaroons as Nino looks at Kaito in awe.

“I can't believe I didn't think of that,” Marinette mutters as Kaito smiles and pats her head a bit.

“You were busy with the contest remember? So I'm fine with answering anything and helping out though I can never reveal a magician’s secret,” Marinette smiles and picks up a tart as Nino and Alya glance at each other in wonder.

“So he's the one who found your sketchbook? That's great,” Alya recalls what they were told and grins at Marinette’s slight blush.

“Oh don't forget she called me handsome too!” Kaito states teasingly as Marinette looks at Nino for aide.

“These cookies are great,” Nino half smiles gently as Marinette sighs and covers her eyes.

“Why is everyone choosing a cookie over me?” Snickering could be heard as she decides to ignore them and focus on the math problem.

“Sorry I'm late guys!” The mood surrounding the group dampened a bit as Kaito saw Marinette stiffen up a bit.

“Hi Adrien you made it! How are you?” Kaito didn't like the way Marinette’s voice sound so fake in a cheery way or the smile that didn't reach her eyes.

“Hey Marinette, I’m fine. Um...who is this?” Indigo glances up at green eyes curiously as he notices the guy's blonde hair resemble a certain cat.

“This is Kaito, a magician and the one who found my sketchbook. Kaito this is my classmate Adrien Agreste,” That fake happy smile made Kaito feel slightly irritated as if someone had abducted the real Marinette and replace her with a puppet.

Marinette shouldn't have to act like this! What happened to her sassy attitude or how silly she would be to go along with his teasing? Oh and Kaito doesn't want to get started on that fake smile it doesn't suit someone like her.

“Nice to meet you Kaito,” Kaito nods and shakes Adrien’s offered hand as he figures how to approach Marinette.

“So Marinette I heard from Chat Noir that you were nearly akumatized. Are you alright?” Adrien stares at her in concern as Alya and Nino both looked at her in surprise.

“Wait you were almost akumatized?” Alya voice was loud as Nino just shook his head in disbelief.

“B-but I’m alright thanks to Kaito, so guy's really I’m fine,” Marinette smiles gently as Kaito pitied the poor cat who will get an earful from either Marinette or Ladybug.

“You still didn’t believe I can catch that butterfly, huh,” Kaito complains a bit with a pout as Marinette looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Seriously, I didn’t think it was possible okay. These things usually slip in anything,” Adrien took his seat which was between Marinette and Nino as he tried to study Kaito.

“Though even if it was a dangerous creature, it allowed me to see the breathtaking smile of you, my lady,” Kaito watches Adrien at the corner of his eye and decides to grab Marinette’s hand and press a kiss with a charming smile.

”I-I’m pretty sure the smile was from seeing Shin-chan and not you,” Marinette flushes a bit as she smirks at Kaito who held a hand to his heart in shock.

“I can’t believe these words oh how my heart is broken. Though if you want to see Shin-chan hold this napkin for me,” Kaito grins at her usual flush cheeks and places a napkin in her open palm in a tent-like way.

“Now in the count of three, Shin-chan shall appear! 1...2...3,” Moving his fingers around her palm, Kaito counted off and suddenly the napkin became Shin-chan who looked at Marinette who beams at another wonderful trick of Kaito’s.

“Shin-chan, how are you?” The bird flew up to Marinette’s shoulder and nuzzle its head on her cheek which she giggles at.

“Dude that was awesome!”

“I didn’t even see that coming, but you got some skills Kaito,” Alya smiles at how Marinette was smiling more and not trying to force herself to be happy.

“Hey are you alright?” Seeing this happy Marinette was better, but Adrien seems to look a bit pale at the sight of Shin-chan.

“Oh yeah its just that well I’m allergic to feathers,” Adrien saw how his friends quickly forgot about his allergies and Marinette look down a bit.

“Yeah I forgot sorry Adrien and sorry Shin-chan,” Adrien could feel his heart crushed a bit at Marinette’s tone and tries to figure out what he can do.

“Now Mari, you can take Shin-chan to the balcony so he can stretch his wings around. I’m pretty sure that can work for you right,” Adrien caught Kaito’s eyes and nodded gratefully as Marinette looked a bit happy and went up to take Shin-chan out.

“Hm...are you a cat person Adrien?” Nino and Alya decided to go check on Marinette, leaving the two alone.

“Yeah you can say that and you must have a lot of pigeons. That sounds pretty cool since you are aiming to be a magician,” Green eyes stare at Kaito in wonder as Kaito couldn’t help wanting to see where exactly was Adrien in Marinette’s heart.

“Thanks though I overheard a rumor that Chat Noir was possibly allergic to pigeons, but its just a rumor after all,” Out of the corner of his eye, Kaito could see Adrien flinch, but quickly relax when he stated it as a rumor.

“Chat Noir is pretty awesome, but I don’t know if I will be a fan of KID’S. All I hear is that he’s a thief, but I don’t understand why he returns what he steals,” Kaito tries to hold himself from laughing at the idea of cat ears and a tail on Adrien.

“Yup and I’m a huge fan of Kaitou Kid! Though there’s someone else who I consider myself to be a number one fan to,” Leaning back on his hands, Kaito looks up at the ceiling with a soft smile as Adrien wonders who it could be that Kaito was thinking of.

“Oh right, hey Adrien you don’t mind if I pursue my lady’s affections? I really like to see her blossom into a beautiful flower instead of seeing her slowly wilt at unrequited one from another,” Blinking at what Kaito just said, Adrien was trying to figure out what this have to do with Marinette.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Indigo eyes clashed with light green eyes as Kaito suddenly smirks mischievous. 

“That’s for you to figure out, but don’t worry I’m sure it should hit you soon,” Adrien was about to ask when they heard the others returning from the balcony.

“Kaito! You didn’t tell me that Shin-chan can do some awesome tricks,” Marinette plop herself on the pillow as Kaito grins at her.

“Of course not only is Shin-chan my best friend, but a great entertainer now where were we with that math problem?” Everyone groans at the idea of school work as Kaito snickers at them while Adrien tries to figure out just what did the magician mean by his words.

“See ya guys on Monday!” After four hours of getting some work done, everyone had decided to head home and get started on their part of the art project.

“Bye Marinette and Kaito,” Adrien waves at them, but before he got in the car he turns his head to see Kaito and Marinette talking with huge smiles on their faces. He feels a bit jealous at how Kaito met Marinette just three days ago and the two were so close. Maybe he will get over it, but what Kaito said sort of made him thought of things. Marinette had unrequited feelings that weren’t return, but who was the guy that didn’t even realize it? Does Kaito have feelings for Marinette, but didn’t they just met? Questions were just forming in his head as Plagg respond to think about all this later and to give him some cheese. Maybe he’ll ask his lady for some advice to figure out what he was feeling inside.

“Oh Marinette before I go, here’s this place that Ladybug can go for a translator. Though this person is only here for tonight, so I suggest she hurries if she needs to get in contact with the Kid Killer,” Handing a white piece of paper in her hands, Marinette looks to see an address on it and beams happily at getting somewhere with the notice.

“Kaito, what would I do without you?” Marinette glomps him as Kaito returns her hug with a sweet smile of his own.

“Probably be alone without my entertainment, so I will see you Monday,” Kaito looks down to see Marinette roll her eyes before nodding and he places a kiss on her forehead as she stares at him in shock.

“Marinette, don’t be hung up on some guy who doesn’t realize how endearing you are. See ya,” Releasing her from the hug, Kaito begins to walk away before tilting his head back and grins warmly at her flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

“...jeez you don’t have to tell me, idiot,” Mumbling with a small smile, Marinette walks up to her room and lays back on her bed as Tikki appears with a smile.

“I’m guessing we are going out now,” Pulling herself up, Marinette nods and transforms into Ladybug then jumps out to the direction of the location written on the paper.

* * *

 

A fairly tall man was drinking his fifth can of beer as he drunkenly grins at his favorite idol Yoko Okino on television.

“Ah Yoko-chan...joyful as ever,” Watching the idol in his peaceful time, it was ruined thanks to the phone ringing and he remembered Ran was sleeping over Sonoko’s place tonight.

“Che...I’m sorry Yoko-chan! I will be back soon,” Stumbling a bit up and heading for the phone, he clears his throat as he picks up and answer.

“Hello? Mouri Detective Agency,” Kogoro could feel a bit sleepily and rubs his eyes a bit, then muffled a yawn from coming.

_ “Um...c-could me-I speak with…- _ Hey are you one of the brat’s friends? Hold on,” Kogoro eyes his television impatiently and with his prideful detective prowess deduces that it was another friend of Conan. 

“Hey Brat! Your friend is on the phone,” Conan appears from his room and sees the mess Kogoro has made despite it only being an hour since Ran left to Sonoko’s place.

“Okay Uncle,” Kogoro huffs and went over to his precious television hoping that Yoko-chan was not over yet.

“Hello?” Conan waits to hear either Ayumi or the guy's voice but gets something entirely surprising.

_ “Ah Bonjour I mean Hello! Is this um...KID Killer?”  _ Cerulean eyes widen a bit at the French accent and wonder who could be calling him from France.

“Yes this is him. May I ask who you are?” Shinichi guess it was probably the police, but who else would seek out the KID Killer at all.

_ “Great! I-i’m Ladybug, and I’m sorry for speaking so weirdly. Japanese is erm...not  a language I know good. I need your help with KID’s notice if you can help please,”  _ Conan was stunned that the Hero of France was seeking help in him, and was even going far as to try and speak some Japanese to conversate with him.

“Ah if it’s KID’s notice, I’m close to figuring it out. Wait are you even able to understand me at all?” Thinking about the notice, there was a particular line where he was uncertain just what it could mean. This won’t work if he tells her and she can’t understand him...man what a pain.

_ “Yes I have friend who will translates for me now. He writes down in French what you say,” _ Sighing in relief, Conan smiles a bit at how prepare Ladybug was to communicate with him.

“I see...well “ _ Near the end of my visit”  _ could mean either his stay in Paris or a certain time limit. _ “I shall steal the eye of Midnight,”  _ would obviously be Midnight’s eye that is target he is going after.  _ “Such an Everlasting Dream is it,” _ it’s hard to tell whether he means the event or something else entirely. “ _ Underneath the city of Lights,” _ is possibly referring to the night when the city is light up. This is all I can get so far...but you have to be careful since he is a master of disguise,” Even if he wasn’t sure when or how he will strike, but some sense of fear in his gut rose.

_ “Thank you very much! Um...what’s name?” _ Her voice was filled with gratitude and Conan smiles a bit.

“Conan Edogawa, Bonjour Ladybug,” Conan could almost picture the hero smile as she spoke on the phone once more.

_ “Thank you Conan! May I call again for any help? _ ” Looking back at Kogoro who was still distracted by his idol, Conan debated on whether he have her call him on his cell instead of the Agency's phone.

“...Yeah I think you should call me on XXX-XXX-1412, and if you need any help with catching the thief you can always ask me,” This was a complete stranger to give his number out, but its not like anything could happen to giving out his number.

_ “Okay! Have a great day Conan, and thank you so much!” _ Conan checks the time to see it was almost getting late, and he still had some Sherlock Holmes’ series to finish rereading.

“You’re welcome and you as well, Ladybug,” Placing the phone back into place, Conan grasped his chin in thought and thought about the phone call.

Is it possible that Kaitou KID was disguising himself as Ladybug? It should be somewhat impossible for a person who has lived in France to have some decent accent to Japanese. Though maybe Ladybug perhaps knew some Japanese or her family was partially, but it seems a bit strange for a sudden call to be made for him. 

“Brat, you better hurry up and finish up your homework or whatever it is you kids do on a Saturday evenings. Ran isn’t here to cook, so we’ll have to order some take-out or something,” Kogoro blinks at the small detective who nods and heads to his room to do his homework.

“Honestly, that old man better hope Ran doesn’t find out about him wasting money. Huh?” Shutting the door gently, Conan leans against it with exaggerated sigh and notices his phone blinking for an incoming call.

“Ah must be Ladybug again since its an international call,” Conan looks at the caller ID and figures Ladybug wanted to call and leave him her number.

_ “Bonjour Tantei-kun! I hope you aren’t upset about not attending my next heist,” _ Smirking at the familiar voice of the infamous Kaitou KID, Conan went over the window and looked up at the sun setting.

“Kaitou KID...I should have expected you to call me so soon. What’s the matter did the gentleman thief miss me?” Conan wonders what the thief’s expression could be, but he probably won’t even react much due to his poker face.

“As a matter of fact, I do and wish I could KID-napped you just to show you the grand show I was going to perform. Also the Heroes of Paris seem a bit interesting, but who knows what challenge they may be?” Conan frowns at the lame pun and wonder why KID would just call him?

“Idiot...so why the sudden call? I'm guessing you weren't just checking on your detectives to see who decoded your message. Mind sharing some insight?” KID smirks at his beloved detective’s words and gazes at the beautiful scenery of Paris on the Eiffel Tower.

“Ah Tantei-kun, you are always trying to be a step ahead of me. Let's just say I wanted to hear your deductions skill and your chat with Lady Luck,” Blue eyes widen a bit at the fact KID knew about his conversation with Ladybug.

“Why do I feel like you were the one to encourage her to contact me?” Conan sighs heavily and sits himself on the floor with a hand going through his hair.

“Oh but Tantei-kun she looked a bit stressed out and was getting nowhere with the notice, so I gave her a slight push and here we are now. I must say I’m pleased about the last four digits of your number,” KID teases and wonders what the detective’s face looked like now.

“Idiot! It's not like I chose that number on purpose and I guess that's the level of risk you are willingly to take. Hey KID...is there more to this particular heist?” Conan waited for the thief to speak only to receive silence in return.

“I wonder...but I must be off! Don't want to keep you past your bedtime,” With an annoyed expression crossing his face, Conan frowns at the subject being dropped.

“Is that an insult I detect?” Two could play at this game.

“Nope just saying that my dear detective should have his beauty rest. Come now don't try to hide your blush. You are a beautiful man, Meitantei. Sweet Dreams,” Flushing bright red and lost for words, Conan could hear the soft laugh of the gentleman thief as the call ended.

“Stupid thief...be careful,” Conan mumbles as he looks out the window to see the night sky slowly creeping its way.

* * *

 

_ “It seems Paris Heroes will be attending the heist and if we are lucky they might even corner the thief right where we want him…” _

_ “Careful now let's try not to be hasty or else we will miss our chance in killing the nuisance and nabbing the gem…” A group of men were watching the gorgeous ladies who surrounded one of the main leaders. Smoke filled the air as cigarettes were lit and alcoholic beverages were scattered around the table.  _

_ “Though I curious to see how the Ying-Yang will face off against the Phantom, and if we are lucky someone might be influenced over that guy's power. Either way the moment Midnight strikes all there will be left is the gem and the blood of Phantom.  Ah I almost forgot…” The men laughed darkly at the image of Kaitou KID dying on the ground with multiple gunshots all over his body.  _

_ “Don't take it personal, but you aren't included in this. Bye-bye,” A sharp grin was gestured at the ladies as the man got up and held a gun toward them. His other men followed his lead as shots rang out through the silent night with blood coating the scene. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A group of figures are moving through the night as the countdown to day of heist begins! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
> Also Marinette is half Chinese, so she may have a good accent despite trying to speak Japanese just to fit in my story.


	4. Starry Sky Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit short but just perfect! A bit of a songfic chapter on one of my favorite songs "Starry Sky Illusion"! The end of this chapter is a cute moment between Marinette and Kaito! Hope you enjoy!

_ “Hmph...that bastard Absinthe is really getting on my nerves. Why don’t we start a little ‘present’ for the thief?”  A dark-skinned man dressed in black grins dangerously as his companion snorts at his words. _

_ “Are you asking for a death wish? Don’t forget who’s backing up Absinthe, if your little present screws us over then kiss your life goodbye,” The tanned lean figure side-glances his partner as he looks through the video footage of the hotel’s rooms. _

_ “Like I give a flying fuck about what happens as long as the phantom is dead then everything goes according to plan. Who knows maybe the Paris duo won’t last long if they aren’t aware of us yet,” Stretching his limbs for a satisfying crack on his back, the man looks back at his screen on all the profiles of the hotel staff. _

_ “What are you suggesting?” _

_ “That on the night of the thief’s performance, Lady Luck may have her last final breath and butterfly will corrupt a certain stray’s heart,” A smirk appeared on his face as he could picture the perfect ending of a hero’s end. _

_ “Ha...if that butterfly does cooperate, it may make things easier said and done. Though at the moment I don’t think our doll is willing to help us,” Dark brown eyes narrowed at the woman talking with the Mayor and his daughter, and wonders what exactly is she planning to do. _

_ “Like she can do shit from the beginning, but I think she might work,” The man looked over his shoulder to see the emerald eyes reflect a dark look towards the screen. _

* * *

 

 

“So you got all this info from that kid and still don’t know when the thief will actually strike?” Bluebell eyes glared toward her partner who was perched on the ledge with palm holding his cheek in disbelief.

“Chat, this is a bit further than we were originally and I was right in getting into contact with him. Now do you have anything to add for yourself?” Ladybug crosses her arms as Chat clears his throat and looks up at her in thought.

“The police are having trouble with cooperating with the Mayor and his daughter on security. They still want to continue the event no matter what which doesn’t help much since Kid could be anyone. So we thought that everyone should come up with passwords during the event to help ease it,” The duo frowned at the idea of the father and daughter only wanting to show off their products instead of tightening security.

“But that’s not all, is it?” Something was tossed at her as she quickly grabbed it to see a joker card tainted in red and crossed out in an evidence bag through Chat’s baton screen .

“This arrived today in the police station anonymously and makes the security believe that Kid will harm anyone who gets in his way. I don’t know if this guy is so big on “no one get’s hurt” policy that has us believed. Ladybug...something just isn’t right here,” Ladybug stares down at the bag and tightens her fist tightly as she recalls all the research she conducted on the infamous thief.

“...give me some time to think of it. I don’t want to rush into things first without any reason or accusations,” Green eyes watch his lady in concern, but nods silently at her wish as he pats her head in comfort.

“Are you alright, LB?” 

“I’m fine...there’s been a lot of things in my head lately so don’t worry,” She looks up with a slight smile that made Chat wonder what in the world could be going on in her mind.

“If you say so, I’ll see you around,” Ladybug nods as Chat kisses her hand and jumps off into the night as Ladybug looks up at the nearly complete moon in the sky.

“Could what he have said been true? Or is there more to this heist than meets the eye?” Blue haired twin-tails blow a bit from the light wind as she looked around of her surroundings before debating whether or not to head home now.

A figure of white catches her eye as she sees what appears something to be flying in a direction toward her home. With a intense wonder on what the thief could be doing and maybe apprehending him, Ladybug followed him until he landed on an isolated building. She noticed a little shed that could hide her figure and tries to silently make it there as the thief seem to be distant. Peeking from the wall, her eyes widen at the illumination of the moonlight that surrounded Kid’s appearance in awe.

A soft hum of a tune could be heard as she looked around to only have lay her eyes on the thief who had his eyes closed.

 

_ Continuing to pursue the true jewel _

_ Wondering where the path to it will take me. _

_ Someday, I’ll grasp the truth in my hand, _

_ Even if it isn't what I’ve been expecting. _

 

_ The right path… How laughable. _

_ The path of my own choice… How lovely. _

 

_ Under the gently swaying moon, _

_ I try to draw the strength to face a new tomorrow. _

_ No matter how far the dream may seem, _

_ I don't want my dreams be dreams. _

_ Or so I murmur to myself, alone under the sky. _

“So...beautiful,” A fist was placed in front of Ladybug’s chest as her blue bell eyes stare at the magician in whirlwind of emotions. Wonder in what sort of jewel he is seeking along with truth he wants to grasp. Concern in what he was speaking about paths unless it might do something with his alter-ego’s life. Awe by his actions to continue forth every time for his dream to be fulfilled.

“Would you like me to continue, my lady? Or should I ask for you to sing a part as well,” Blinking her eyes at him in surprise as she catches the wistful look of thief with a smirk on his lips.

“...I’m not much of a singer, but you have such a soothing voice. What are you doing here, KID?” Ladybug steps away from her hiding place and moves across until there is some distance between the two.

“I’m just enjoying the scenery and the moonlight chat with a beautiful lady, but there are some things that could always seem small when you look at the moon,” A genuine smile appeared on his face as he eyed her in wonder.

“I’m flattered, but are you okay?” Dark blue eyes gaze into bluebell orbs who reflect a deep concern in them.

“Careful my lady if Kitty were to see you, then he would have a hissy fit,” A crooked smile appeared as Kid decided to completely face Ladybug who crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey do you really follow through with that “No gets hurt” policy?” Ladybug stares at the thief intensely in hopes he comply honestly.

“...I’m hurt that you would doubt me, besides I  _ never _ want anyone to ever get hurt,” His voice was stern as his eyes looked toward her blanked if it wasn't for his lips turning down at the corner.

“I’m sorry...it’s just I heard of this evidence arriving to the police and thought you may be declaring something,” Her left hand raised for the yoyo to show the photo of the evidence Chat send her to Kid.

“I see…” Indigo eyes hardened in coldness as Ladybug felt herself shiver at the look in Kid’s eyes.

“I’m not the one to send such a unbefitting card, but I can assure you to be aware of those around you,” His posture changed with his hands inside his pockets and his face changed to a more calm look. His eyes were a bit soft, but it looked as if he knew something about this.

“...”  _ Are you in danger? Why can’t you tell me what’s going on? What are you hiding?  _ Questions formed inside her mind, but her words couldn’t get out to the thief.

“As time is growing short, I’ll leave you another hint, my lady. What is my other nickname? Until we meet again under the blue light of the moon, Ladybug,” The wind picked up as Kid walks a bit closer to the edge of the roof for Ladybug to follow until he turned and tilted his top hat a bit for those beautiful violet eyes stare into hers. With a poof of smoke, she looked back to where he was at and scanned around the buildings for a flash of white only to feel the cold air surround her in silence.

* * *

 

_ Beep!Beep!Beep! _

Blearily sapphire eyes slowly blink away in sleepiness as they look around the room for the source of annoyance. Reaching out to see with an inward groan and a hand through his hair, Conan begrudgingly pressed the answer button and prepared for the worse. It was good thing he was sleeping over Agasa-hakase’s house or else his true identity would be blown or maybe not.

_ "SHIN-CHAN!" _

“Hello Ka-chan, why are...yawn...calling me at...3:50 in the morning?” Conan complains grumpily at the loud ethustatic sound of his dear mother.

_ "Oh! Is that what time it is? Anyways I wanted to let you know to pack your things and be ready at Narita Airport tonight!" _

“Ha?” Conan rubs his eyes a bit and yawns once more while blinking his eyes slowly.

_ “I already took care of your school and Ran-chan, so let her take you to the airport for your flight. Ah before I forget Ai-chan already has everything prepared so your father and I will be waiting! Bye Shin-chan! I love you!" _

“...” The phone call ended as Conan slowly looks at his phone and what event had took place until it hit him.

“Oi! Wait what do you mean airport and what does Haibara have ready for me?” Sighing deeply, Conan falls back on his futon and decides to figure out what crazy antics his parents have in store for him later.

For now sleep seem more important and he was not going to try and deduce on anything, but dream about a pair of Indigo eyes staring at him softly.

* * *

 

“Please Madame Chikage!” A blue twin tailed haired girl was kneeling with her forehead against the cool tile in dogeza position.

“Um...Marinette sweetie what are you doing? Please stand up,”Chikage sweatdrops at the girl and helps her up to her feet.

“I need to get payback on Kaito, so I was wondering if you have something against him,” Bluebell eyes looked at her in determination as Chikage wondered what kind of prank did her son pull this time.

“Hm...oh I know why don't you walk him down La Seine. I believe they have a little market today and if you keep a close eye you might figure out his weakness,” Putting a finger to her lip in thought, Chikage wondered if it was best to reveal her son's phobia, then again Marinette is Ladybug and that would put a bit of a challenge to KID.

“How will I know?” Tilting her head in confusion, Chikage could feel the corners of her lips grin mischievously at the outcome.

“Oh you will notice and also have a great time on your date,” A blush crept upon Marinette’s cheeks and the smirk Chikage was displaying was not helping.

“It's not a date besides Kaito is interested in someone else,” Maroon eyes widen as Marinette covers her mouth in shock then excuses herself to go meet up with Kaito.

“Heh...now I wonder who caught my little boy's heart,” Eyes flashed in amusement of the interrogation she will have with Kaito later.

* * *

 

“Marinette what took you so long! My feet were starting to hurt from standing so long,” A certain magician complains as Marinette appears a bit breathless and sporting a glare in his direction.

“Stop being such a drama queen. I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman,” After catching her breath, she places her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow in question.

“What are you talking about? If course I am for a beauty like yourself,” With a flick of his wrist, Kaito winks at Marinette who shakes her head with a smile.

“I said Gentleman not a flirt, but then again this is you I’m talking to,” Grabbing the cute red rose from him, the two began to stroll down La Seine as there were a bunch of shops out today.

“Ne, why did you choose this place anyway?” Marinette twirls the rise in her hand until she looks up to see Kaito place his arms against his head with a slight interest in his eyes.

“...I was thinking you might need some...um souvenirs since you won't be staying in Paris long,” Wincing at how high her cheerful voice went and smiling at him brightly, Kaito hums before fixating a look at a certain shop.

“We can try that one and see if I can find some for Aoko, but maybe I'll play nice and give that Hakuba bastard something,” Sighing with a bit of relief, Marinette wonders who this Hakuba is that Kaito grimaced when mentioning his name.

“Hakuba?”

“This british detective at my school who accuses me of being Kaitou KID and is pretty annoying at times. Marinette come here,” Marinette frowns at his words until she felt his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pull her close to himself. A crowd was passing through and she was about to bump into someone. 

“Hey I will be right back and try not to get pulled in,” Kaito watches as Marinette nods and stands near the stone rail as he slips through the crowd.

“Seriously...what are you doing Marinette? I'm supposed to figure out his weakness that I completely forgot that Kaito will be heading back home. I thought he would be here longer,” Marinette’s hair covers her face as she could feel such sadness overcome her on the fact that at some point Kaito will leave. He was always there to cheer her up and make her laugh when she was feeling down. He became such a best friend so quickly that it didn't even bother her. Even so she can't help feel depressed that the one person to see through her will leave

“Mari, are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?” Startled by Kaito from her thoughts, she looks up to see concerned Indigo look at her.

“Yeah I just have been thinking too much negative things, but I feel a bit better when you are here,” Even if it wasn't the true thing, she wanted to say she will keep it in a box and shut her true feelings shut.

“Now Marinette, I have to pull an Alya and lecture you on degrading yourself. There will always be things that either make you sad or harm you, but don't think it will last forever. Also I plan to have heaps of fun with you before I leave, so don't make that face because we will always stay in touch,” Kaito wiggled his finger at her before grabbing her hand to give her a reassuring squeeze.

“Kaito…” Marinette could feel her eyes burn from the incoming years and squeezes back with a sweet smile.

“I was going to save this for my last day, but I think you may need it for reassurance. I promise to always be your BFM and keep in touch always until you're sick of me. Besides a magician always keeps his promise,” Pulling out a chain to reveal a necklace with a four leaf clover with a ladybug on it, Kaito lifts it to Marinette as she turns to have him put around her neck.

“It's so beautiful. Thank you Kaito,” Marinette touched the necklace gently with a warm smile as Kaito grins.

“Anything for you Mari, now where to next,” Kaito shoulders relax a bit at the sight of Marinette being herself instead of being sad about his departure.

“Oh I have to get some fish for my mom,” Marinette spotted the stall as Kaito stiffens a bit at the word.

“F-fish? Why?”

“I don't know...hey are you okay you look kinda stiff?”

“I’m perfectly fine, but can't we get that last.” Marinette cocks her head to the side in confusion as Kaito tried real hard not to notice all the fish stalls that he ignored since he was so focus on cheering up Marinette.

“Come on Kaito let's just go and grab the fresh ones before they are out,” Marinette grabbed his hand and tugged him in her direction as they got near she felt his hand a bit clammy. She was about to ask if he was okay when she noticed how his eyes stared down at the fish in disgust and shivered when one of the fishermen cut off one of the fish's head.

_ Wait he couldn't be… _

“Kaito are you afraid of fish?” Indigo eyes blinked at her in surprise before a calm look appeared on his face.

“What are you talking about, Marinette? Now hurry and get the stupid fish, so I can find a perfect prank- I mean souvenir for Hakuba bastard,” Kaito brushes her off as Marinette still gives him a pointed look before ordering the fish.

“Hey Kaito since you are such a gentleman you wouldn't mind holding the bag since it's heavy. It should be alright since you aren't afraid of fish,” Holding out the bag, Marinette watches with a smirk as Kaito swallows in fear.

“Y-Yeah since I am a gentleman after all kekeee...,” Kaito slowly reaches out and his smile seemed a bit force as he made sure to keep the bag away from him.

“Thanks you're the best! Now that we are done here, let's stop by the fabric store for some clothes I’m designing! Maybe if I’m lucky you can buy it for me, and have you carry it instead of the fish,” Marinette teases as Kaito glares at her words and pouts.

“That's what I get for being your BFM! You're so mean, Marinette,” Rolling her eyes at his whine, the two began to move in the direction of the store.

“Kaito you are my only best friend magician,” Kaito winks at her with a smirk while making sure that bag was nowhere near him.

“Don't you mean Boy Friend Material? Let's be real here, Mari. Adrien is a bit dense and he doesn't see how incredible you are. I your BFM, have to say to either confess or fall more into an emotional depression that someone as energetic as you should not be. At least you don't have someone who is oblivious to romantic courting,” Sighing heavily, Marinette glances to see Kaito faintly smile and look a bit sad.

“That's impossible for someone like you that can make anyone blush. You're just messing around,” Kaito states at her as she stops and watches as he shakes his head.

“Wait you're seriously! And I’m the one getting a lecture here,” Marinette looks stunned until she starts following him and finally reaching their destination.

“It’s a bit different for me as it is for you. Besides he thinks I just charm anyone and maybe one day my feelings could reach him if possible. But for now you will do Marinette since we are in the same boat together,” Kaito grins at Marinette warmly as she returns the favor.

“Well at least I’m not second from a cookie this time, but I’m curious on what you call ‘different’?” 

“Ah...its forbidden love! Just kidding but if I feel like it I'll tell you one day,” Marinette deadpan at his words until she nods knowing how Kaito is with promises.

“Alright now let's check out the fabrics!” The two entered and enjoyed a great time with one another as they made decisions on the color and texture of the cloth. Even if Marinette joke about paying for the fabrics, Kaito still did it anyways while ignoring Marinette’s protest. True to her words she carried the bag of fish to Kaito’s relief and stopped by her home for a sweet treat.Despite finding out Kaito’s phobia of fish, Marinette enjoyed the whole day with her BFM even though the days they spent were limited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's a bit of a sneak peek on the upcoming events :D  
> "Why...why...no...no...please someone! PLEASE SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!"  
> "For now it's best we keep this quiet on the media otherwise we will have to shut down the exhibit!  
> "Sorry I thought you...well you kinda look like my best friend. Sorry for bothering you!"  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> "Kaitou KID! YOU WILL BE THE FIRST AND I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER LAYING YOUR EYES ON MIDNIGHT!"  
> "Ladybug! Ladybug please...open your eyes...Marinette..."  
> "KID...don't...this isn't you..."
> 
> So next chapter will be the beginning of the exhibit and of course KID making a trial appearance. I you could tell that little 'present' will be the turning point of what's going to happen. Let me know how you guys like it and I hope you like BFM (Best Friend Magician to Boy Friend Material) See you next illusion~


	5. A Phantom's Nightmare Part:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long so much came up and I finally managed to update phew! Hope you guys enjoy!

“Hey are any of you guys busy this Friday night?” Green eyes looked at all three of his friends who stopped discussing their homework for English and gave him looks in slight interest.

“Nope I’m pretty free.”

“Same here.”

“Why do you ask Adrien?” Marinette asked with a small smile as Adrien scratches his hair a bit.

“Well I got tickets to the first private night of the exhibit and my dad cancelled. I was wondering if you guy's want to come with me,” Adrien looks up to see excited expressions on all his friends faces.

“You can't be serious!”

“Bro, did I mention how much I love you?”

“I love to!” Marinette laughs at Nino’s exaggeration as he hugged his friend who shook his head in amusement.  With this it maybe easier for her to attend the exhibit instead of making up a lie on why she was there. A certain sharky grin with Indigo eyes in mirth came across her mind as she remembered how they made a promised to go together on the second night.

“Marinette?” Lost in her thought, she never noticed the damper on her mood as everyone stares at her in concern.

“Sorry, I was just wondering what dress to wear since it's a private viewing haha,” Alya and Nino shared a look as Adrien smiles gently at her words.

“I'm sure any of dresses you made would be fine. You are really a creative designer,” Adrien watches as Marinette’s cheek flush from his praise and thought how cute she looks with it.

_ Wait...what are you thinking Adrien?! I mean yeah I admit Marinette is pretty and any guy should be lucky to date her...but Why does that sting a bit in my heart? _

“Thank you, you're so kind. Is there a dress code?” The two discuss about the events as Alya holds her cheek on her palm while raising an eyebrow at the scene before her.

“What's up babe? Got something on your mind,” Nino rubs her back softly as Alya looks at him with a look of wonder.

“Hey, what about Kaito? I mean Adrien only has enough tickets for us. Plus I overheard Mari and Kai discussing their plans to go on the second day of the exhibit. I just hope she doesn't feel guilty about going there first,” Alya sighs while lowering her shoulders a bit and focusing her attention on her two friends. 

Besides Kaito won't be upset at all right?

“...so when you said it was an emergency, you didn't mention it to be a fashion one. So Marinette-sama why the sudden dress up and a look of guilt you are shooting me,” A certain messy haired teen was lounging on the chair while reaching for another cookie as he observes the chaotic bedroom of clothes tossed everywhere. Marinette was trying to remain calm as she tries to figure out her outfit and how to explain things to Kaito.

“Adrien invited Alya, Nino and I to go to the exhibit,” She lets out a soft breathe as Kaito raised an eye before laughing hard as Marinette stared at him in annoyance.

“Kaito!”

“Oh man...Mari you are just so cute, you know that. Besides they are your friends first so don’t feel so guilty?” Ruffling up her hair, Marinette pouts as she crosses her arms and ignores him as Kaito rolled his eyes at her.

“Now why the guilt? We aren’t dating or anything unless...gasp...Marinette! Are you proposing to me?” Kaito placed his hands on his cheeks as Marinette glared at his words.

“However did you know, now you ruined the whole surprise,” Kaito places a finger on his lips in thought before he snaps his fingers and smoke enveloped the two.

“Ah as I thought a white wedding really suits us huh?” Marinette stares down at the beautiful wedding gown she's has ever laid eyes to and notices Kaito sporting a white suit that suited him perfectly.

“Wait a minute...this is the dress I designed for the contest! Kaito,” Blushing a bit at how ridiculous the two look out of place in her pink room as Kaito grabs her hand to place a kiss on top.

“Anyways I feel like I won’t be able to face Adrien properly and you not going doesn’t seem right,” Marinette answers a bit torn as she stare at her white gloved hands to avoid Kaito’s gaze.

“Sigh...oh mademoiselle you wound me! Just what did I do to deserve such a beautiful maiden stand before me,” Kaito runs a hand across his face as Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Are you done yet? Cause I need serious advice from the flirtatious magician,” Kaito smirked mischievously as Marinette eyes him warily.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you called me flirtatious, since I like to be seen more as a romantic,” Smacking a hand to her forehead, Marinette decides to fall on her bed while looking up at her ceiling.

“...Marinette? What’s really wrong?” Hearing Kaito’s tone turned into concern made Marinette purse her lips anxiously to voice out her real fear.

“...I have this bad feeling something might happen tonight and I just can’t seem to shake it off,” Kaito could hear the deep worry in her voice as he thinks back on those men in black before shaking his thoughts away and laying next to her.

“Well I can’t promise you much, but I hope there’s a chance you’ll confess to Adrien. I want you to be happy and there might be a chance something bad might not happen,” Even if Marinette relaxed a bit at his words, Kaito felt the coil of fear in his gut that there might be an incident tonight and he’ll see to it that his policy stands strong.

* * *

 

Candle lights shine brightly above the ceilings from chandeliers as figures dressed in classy dresses to black tie suits are gathered in the hall with a feast before them. A certain group of teens were standing on the sidelines as a bluenette watches some of the people dance to the music. 

“Wow it has to be this extravagant for Chloe and her dad to pull, huh Marinette,” Alya places her hands on her hips with a knowing look as she was dressed in a forest green short dress with long green gloves.

“Yup though I wish the music was more of my style,” Nino dressed in a black and white suit munches on a fruit tart as Alya sighs at her boyfriend’s antics.

“Everything feels too perfect which makes me wonder if Kaitou KID will show tonight. I wonder what sort of trick he will perform,” Marinette smooths the non-existent wrinkles on her snow white dress as Adrien had just came back from greeting his father’s clients.

“Sorry about that and you guy's look great,” With a sweet smile, Marinette plays with her ribbon that was tied around her waist that nearly match the eye color of Kaito’s to give her strength.

“Wow that’s some color you have there for the ribbon. It really brings the dress color out. It looks beautiful on you,” Marinette felt her cheeks flush as Alya had a little smirk on her face.

“Well the two of us are going to dance for a bit, so Adrien why don’t you stay with Marinette? Come on, Nino,” Alya drags her boyfriend who pouts at the delicious food being left behind as Marinette frowns at Alya’s obvious attempt.

“Marinette, will you have this dance with me?” Adrien scratched his head a bit before he reaches out his palm in front of Marinette who looks at in surprise.

“Ah...um...okay I guess,” With a shy look, Marinette places her hand on top of his as he gently leads her to the dance floor. Feeling her feelings overcome her, Marinette couldn’t stand looking Adrien in the eye unless stammering or making a fool of herself. She really hopes she’s not making anything complicated or look like a weirdo in front of him. While still staring out the crowd she saw what appeared to be her classmate Claude Worcester talking to someone who looked to be in her early twenties and a bit like him.

“Oh that’s Claude’s older sister Kumi, she’s the one in charge of the security that Chloe hired,” Marinette looked up to see Adrien looking in the same direction as her before meeting her gaze full on.

“You can tell how much he really loves his sister by the way they are talking. It sort of makes me wish I had a sibling, but then again I have Nino, Alya and Kaito. So I should be alright with that,” Adrien holds his breath at the idea that Marinette only thinks of Kaito as a sibling and not something more. Why did that make him feel so relieved?

“Oh the music is almost over. We should head back to where we were,” With an arm stuck out, Adrien lead Marinette back as he decided to compliment her once more.

“You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Marinette,” Adrien felt warmth course through his cheeks at how flushed Marinette looked when he complimented her.

“No-I mean thanks. You...you look pretty too! Wait I meant gorgeous-ah no I meant good-looking! Ah...you look pretty dashing yourself,” Marinette covers her face in embarrassment as Adrien tried not to laugh at how cute she was being.

“Thank I didn’t know I was pretty.”

“You aren’t going to let that slide are you,” Marinette mock-glares at him as Adrien grins and for some reason she could almost hear Kaito crackling at her actions. Wait… she quickly turned around and tried to focus on where she heard that from? Finally she locked on a guy wearing a dark blue suit walking away with what appeared to be a hair style a bit similar to Kaito’s but tamed. There is no way he sneak in here, because she knows Kaito won’t do such a thing unless he was watching over her.

“Marinette?”

“Sorry I will be right back. Could you look for Alya and Nino?” With a quick dash, Marinette followed the person as Adrien wondered what was that all about.  Since he didn’t know what to do, he decided to go look for his friends knowing the Marinette will call them if something happens.

“Sorry! Excuse me! Finally got you!” Dodging people and servers was proving to be a tad difficult, but Marinette finally caught up to Kaito and grasped his sleeve to stop him from going any further.

“Seriously? Why didn’t you just tell me you were going to come after all?” Marinette scolds a bit as Kaito turns only Marinette blinks at the person who is not her Kaito.

“Ah Sorry do I know you?” The copycat of Kaito asked politely as Marinette was stunned or more like at a loss for words.

“I-i-i-I’m so sorry! You look just like my best friend and I thought you were him!” Marinette bows in forgiveness like Kaito taught her as the person smiles a bit.

“It’s okay, but that must have given you a surprise. I’m-” Suddenly the lights shut off as everyone panics at the sudden loss of power.

“Mademasoilles and Monsieurs, it’s showtime!” Right in front of the stand where Midnight Eye was placed which was on a lone spotlight was the infamous Kaitou Kid in all his glory as fans cheered at the sight of him.

“I humbly accept your love my dear fans for tonight is only a preview before the grand finale I have planned for you! So Monsieur Bourgeois thank you for the invitation, now here’s a little something from yours truly,” With a quick movement of his hands that suddenly held cards, KID threw the cards into the air as they suddenly turned into butterflies the minute the card broke on its own.

“Amazing,” Marinette watches as a butterfly lands on her and is surprised at how real the insect felt on her fingertips.

“Now I must bid all of you, Adieu! Please wait patiently for my real show next time!” With a puff of smoke, KID vanished as all the lights slowly lit up as Marinette rubbed her eyes a bit from the bright lights.

“MISS CHLOE WATCH OUT!” Everything in that moment happened so quickly as Kumi pushes Chloe away as a lone gunshot was fired that echoed the whole area. Marinette watched horrified as Kumi’s blood splattered from her body and as she crumpled to the floor.

“Wha...no-KUMI!” With nothing to say Marinette felt her eyes tear up as Claude ran to his sister and held her close. Someone had just died right after KID had vanished and she couldn’t even had a second to save them.

“PLEASE ANYONE! CALL THE AMBULANCE!” Claude was hugging his sister’s body tightly as his painful cry was heard in the silence of the ballroom. Marinette couldn’t seem to move from her state as she watched the Kaito look-alike walk up to Claude and check his sister’s pulse.

“No...no...no...no! Why! Why! Please somebody call for...sob...oh  god…” Claude choked up as he shook his head no as people stared at the boy in pity as Andre and his daughter Chloe looked a bit upset.

“See it was all that thief’s fault! He almost killed me!” Marinette felt herself grew angry that Chloe would blame KID for trying to kill her and he said that he follows his policy with all his heart.

“So in the end Kaitou KID is a killer and a thief,” Andre states gravelly as other people agree while others disagreed.

“Sorry Mayor Bourgeois I agreed with the last part, but you have no evidence that KID actually killed her. You see, but you do not observe,” The young man stood up from his position as the Mayor gave him a disagreeable glare.

“Your point?”

“First it’s best if we secure the body and move it in respects to him,” The two looked back as Claude looked lifeless as he held onto his sister as the Mayor nods to him. People came to separate Claude and his sister, then lead them out since Claude didn’t want to be apart from his sister.

“KID is not a killer and if you remember correctly he only appeared in front of the display case but nowhere else. The gunfire was shot through the window and there is no amount of time that he could possibly do that. Secondly why would he harm your daughter if he’s kinder to women than men?” The man pockets his hands and walks around the area where Kumi had moments ago died from.

“Hmph and who do you think you are to come and pick your nose into this?”

“My name is Kudo Shinichi, high school detective from Japan. I only search for the one and only truth,” With a smirk, Kudo Shinichi matched the Mayor’s intimidating glare as Marinette blinks her eyes in confusion. Wait isn’t he’s Edogawa Conan’s cousin?

* * *

 

_ Claude holds his sister’s cold hand tightly in both of his as his tears continue to fall silently. How? How did this even happened?  _

**_“Do you wish to seek revenge for your dear sister?”_ **

_ “Huh? Who said that?” A dark voice has spoken from nowhere as Claude looked around the hotel’s room nervously. _

**_“Don’t you see they won’t even mention anything on how your sister died? They need to keep the publicly excited for the exhibit,”_ ** _ Claude is suddenly showed a memory of the next day with no news on his sister’s death, but just how much of a hit the premiere was. _

_ “Why?” _

**_“My poor boy, don’t you see. They don’t care about you or your sister, so why not seek justice for her. Getting rid of the one who was the cause of all this would be easy with my help,”_ ** _ Claude releases his sister’s hand as his eyes are filled of cold hatred and a need of revenge. _

_ “What do I need to do?” _

**_“Give me the miraculous and you get to murder the infamous thief Kaitou Kid,”_ ** _ Claude nods with a maliciously smile as a butterfly engulfs the bracelet on his hand and his whole body. _

**_“I look forward to working with you, Nightmare,”_ ** _ Hawkmoth evil laugh could be heard as Nightmare joins him as well. _

_ “Kaitou Kid, prepare to have the most horrible nightmare of them all! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The memory that Hawk moth shows him is just a bit of illusion to get Claude to join his side. I hope you guys enjoy Shinichi's arrival! Will Shinichi be able to prove our thief's innocent? Or will he be label as a murder for good? To find the one and only truth is up to our Mystery Detective!


	6. A Phantom's Nightmare:Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Shinichi time! Though this chapter took a while since I wasn't sure how to proceed but I hope everyone enjoys!

_ “Kudo Shinichi! Here in Paris?” _

_ “The boy known as the Heisei Holmes attending an event like this...you think he’s after the Phantom Thief as well?” _

_ “Son of an incredible actress and famous book-selling author! The Kudos continue to impress me!” _

_ “He’s pretty handsome if I do say so…”  _

_ “He’s defending the thief!” _

_ “KID would never hurt anyone and if there’s anyone to prove it it’s Kudo Shinichi!” _

 

Hearing the mutters of the distracted crowd, Marinette took that as her cue to hurry and transform before they try gathering them into the room. With a quick glance among the room, she quickly heads out through the doors quietly never noticing the slight curious blue eyed detective who caught her exiting. Meanwhile on the other side of the hall, the cat miraculous holder decided to find a quiet place as well to transform.

Walking down the empty hallway, Marinette spotted an opened door and checked for any signs of life before entering then shutting the door quietly.

“Such a tragic thing to happen to your classmate,” Tikki flies up near Marinette who eyes lowered a bit in sadness for Claude’s loss.

“I don’t even know what to do Tikki, but I won’t let his sister’s killer get away,” With bluebell hues blazing in justice, Tikki nods as Marinette says the magic phrase.

“Transforme moi!”

“Now I did not expect you to encounter something like this so soon. Fighting akumas are way different than finding the murderer might as well leave it to that detective guy,” Adrien hide in a janitor closet as Plagg appears with a grim look on his face.

“No Chloe and her father are in danger. Besides Ladybug would probably show up no matter the situation and I’m doing this for Claude,” Plagg and Adrien had a stare down until Plagg sighs in defeat knowing the brat was not going to budge.

“Fine, but don’t do anything stupid,” Adrien smiles softly at Plagg as he calls out for his transformation.

“Plagg, Transforme moi!” A bright green glow erupts as it dies down for the door to open and reveal Chat Noir with a serious look in his eyes.

“Time to go catch the feline!” Arriving onto the scene, Chat continues to head straight for the Mayor ignoring the looks from the crowd though the detective seem to disappear somewhere. Well let’s just hope he’ll be able to calm things down a bit before his lady arrives.

Looking around the corner, a brown haired teen checks for any signs before heading for the victim's room where they placed her body for now. Shinichi notices the door was cracked a bit open as he takes a glimpse of Kumi Worchester’s corpse on the bed. Something black catches his attention from the corner in the hallway ahead of him and reluctantly follows to see what was that or more like who. Turning around the corner there was nothing, but an empty dead end of a hallway as his eyes scanned the whole area intensely.

_ I’m pretty sure someone was just here right now. This feeling from earlier hasn’t gone away either, but I have to find that girl to see if she’s alright. _

Letting out a shaky breath, Shinichi turns around only to come face to face with a girl his age in a red skin tight suit with black polka dots on it. He takes a step in surprise that someone was behind him and he didn’t even sense her presences at all.

“Hello Kudo Shinichi, my name is Ladybug and I was hoping you let me help out in this case and with KID,” Marinette asks kindly with a friendly smile as she watch Kudo Shinichi raised a brow and look her over with calculating eyes.

“...emh...Ladybug by any chance did you see a girl around here? I was hoping she was alright,” Marinette tilts her head to the side in thought of any girl passing by her way.

“No not that I know of though it’s pretty amazing that not only are you just a high school detective but multilingual as well,” Shinichi scratches the back of his head sheepishly as his free hand slightly touches the bow tie around his neck. Luckily Hakase had remodeled it for him to speak different Languages with a tiny microphone to record any conversation and let the little earpiece translate it in Japanese for him.

“Actually I’m still a beginner, but I was hoping if you had seen anything strange?” Ladybug tilted her head a bit in wonder as Shinichi kept looking at her features in thought of why she look so familiar.

“Besides KID’s appearance and the shooting, then I’ll have to say no. Though I’m worried about Cl-the victim’s brother from being Akumatized. Were you planning on checking her corpse?” Bluebell hues hoped the detective didn’t catch her little slip up, but notices he seemed to be very focused on her face.

“Um...Kudou-san?” Shinichi blinks in realization that he was too absorbed in trying to picture her face that his staring was making her uncomfortable.

“Sorry you were saying Akumatized? What in the world is that?”

“Hawk Moth turns people who are full of negative feeling into villans and make them create chaos in the city unless they have our miraculous. If I admit I feel uneasy since this is the first time anyone has experience such sadness and misery which could make him powerful,” Shinichi grabs his chin in thought as he recalls the dark presence from earlier were they already too late to save him. Suddenly Ladybug notices something and pulls him along with her as they pressed themselves against the wall. Light yet barely faint sound of footsteps could be heard as it seem to be coming from the hallway where the victim’s room is located. The two noticed the door opened to that room and nodded in silent agreement to follow to see who had just entered. Ladybug crouches a bit down to see through the crack of the door with Shinichi’s head above her for anything out of the ordinary. 

The window was left open as long thin curtains flow through the air to reveal the beauty of the full moon tonight. Scanning the room her eyes fell on the white cladded figure that held Kumi’s hand with their expression hidden well beneath the poker face. Kaitou Kid gently uses his free hand to brush away the piece of hair that had fallen from Kumi’s ear.

“Sorry…” Engrossed by the actions of the thief, Ladybug blinks in surprised of the miserable tone in Kid’s voice.

“If...if only I was better prepared than your life won’t have been sacrificed, my lady. Now here you lie in your eternal slumber never to see the sun, hear your brother’s complaints, touch this beautiful white rose in your hand and many more,” Shinichi watches in shock as Kid released both hands to produce a rose and place in both her hands gently on her waist.

“The dark will always be there to strike on people like you, but I have to remember that I cannot be a God and stop time nor could I go back to prevent this. I will bear this on my shoulders and continue on my mission until the crows will cry no more.  _ Repose en paix, Kumi Worchester _ ,” With a light kiss on her forehead the thief disappeared as Shinichi and Ladybug blinked in astoundment that there were no evidence of his presence. 

“Kid…” The two walked in as Shinichi mutters his name softly as if the phantom was still lurking around while Ladybug went up to Kumi’s corpse. 

“He really is a gentleman thief...someone that voices their regret is still human only if there was nothing they could do to prevent this. You already knew that didn’t you? Kudo-san,” Ebony bangs covered Ladybug’s expression as she slightly turned to see Kudo Shinichi with a pained expression before flashing a small exhausted smile.

“If there is anything to say about this matter, then it would be claiming him as just a thief. A thief that steals yet returns back the item he has stolen with that intellect mind of his. Always making sure no one is ever injured and brighten the mood for the audience with his illusions. He wouldn’t be the perfect rival for me if he ever stoop to actually murdering someone. Anyways Ladybug shall we go see the crowd and find any suspects for calling the shots behind the scenes?” Pocketing both hands in his pockets, Shinichi began to head for the door until he stopped to give Ladybug a considerative look as she nods to follow in suit. Before closing the door, she glances at the corpse and flashes a sorrowful look, then proceeds to shut the door.

Ladybug could not do anything to save a life as Marinette, but she will find the culprit and have them pay for their actions in stealing a life. Shinichi on the other hand pondered over the one word that Kid had mentioned and was considering if it was possible for Gin and Vodka to be in Paris, but crossed that out of his mind since it was likely to be the case. There must mean more to this heist than meets the eye for the Head of the Security to be killed and the Mayor’s daughter to be targeted. Eyes shining in deduction to everything that has brought them now and Kid’s sudden appearance to Paris not to mention this HawkMoth character. None of these facts are yet connected, but he always enjoy a challenge though first he has to look through the guest list to see if there were any possible suspects. Arriving back to the crime scene, all the guest lined up along the walls and there was cat-eared boy his age who looked over them in surprise before a loo he knew all to well cross his facial features were directed at the girl beside him.

“Chat Noir, Mr. Detective! My lady how nice of you to grace us with your presence. I have them lined against the wall so we can start our cat and mouse game,” Shinichi eyebrow rose in question of how it seems the cat was possibly hopeless in love with his partner.

“Good job Kitty! Now what would you like us to do Kudo-san?” Ladybug scratched his jaw slightly as Chat Noir looked pleased at the praise as Shinichi smirked in amusement.

“I have an idea though I need Chat Noir to do something for us first before proceeding on,” The two superheroes nodded as Shinichi gaze around the line of guests that

* * *

attended tonight. Time to solve the case of Kumi Worchester and bring her the peace she deserves.

“Kumi...look at what  **_he_ ** has done to you,” A figure hidden in the darker side of the room emerges as he stares at the still body of his beloved sister. His dark colored glove slightly traces his sister’s cheek as dark orbs held a twinkle of sadness before flashing into anger at the white rose held in her hands.

“Damn Phantom...do you think you will be forgiven for paying her respect when you were the cause! Ever the gentleman they say when you are nothing more than a coward hiding in your own fantasy of what you had done,” Ripping the rose from her, his hands let it slowly burned to a crisp by touch alone as his eyes relish in the idea of burning the thief or many worse things.

“His identity is a mystery, but I might be able to catch something he guards precious to his phantom heart. Kumi...don’t worry Hawkmoth will aide me for your revenge, so be patient for there is only a full moon for two more nights,” With a final look towards his sister, the akumatized villain slowly vanishes in the dark in pursuit of the phantom of many faces.

_ “Hahaha....what a wonderful way for Ladybug and Chat Noir to meet their end. A Nightmare that seeks vengeance for his deceased sister and wants nothing more than the phantom’s blood spilling on the floor _ . _ For now I will lie in wait for that opportunity to ever rise,” Hawkmoth laughs darkly as he lets one of his butterfly land on his finger as he looks at the pure moonlight through the window. _

* * *

 

Dark starless sky made Kid unease as he glided through the clouds over the City of Lights as his mind kept rewinding to the death of Kumi Worchester. Indigo eyes darken as they focused on which building would be perfect to land until he noticed a familiar figure on a balcony he has gotten to know in his stay in Paris. He gently lands on the roof to not make a sound and dispatched his wings then made sure everything was in place. With his balance, he calmly walks on the bricks until he gazes down at his favorite ebony princess who seem to be a bit dispirited. A sharp pain in his heart reminded him of what he told to ease Marinette’s worry only for it to come true and for her to try to find the people responsible for Kumi’s death. 

A hand rakes through his fringe as his burning indigo go a bit hazy as he recall the faces of the snipers that had killed her to be part of the men in black. It seems they are interested in this particular jewel and may be connected to Snake and his gang from Japan.  With a grimace, he mind flashes to those men that Tantei-kun is hunting down. Shaking his head from more thoughts to cloud his mind, he looks down at his brave and magnificent friend that appeared to also be in thought.as well. A teasing smile touch his lips at what he could picture of her reaction to him appearing before her or she might put on a show that may amuse him.

“...It feels so sad for tonight the full moon to appear on such mournful night,” Pale hands gripped the railing tightly as she recalled everything to happen all in slow motion and to see a classmate of hers in agony. Even with finding the person responsible for organizing this terrible plan, no one has seen or heard from Claude. Biting her lower lip in worry, Marinette runs a hand through her loosely dried hair as Kid took that as his cue to enter.

“My...you sure put these lovely moonflower to shame Mademoiselle. What is a lovely beauty as yourself doing out here in the cold night air?” With a flinched to the sudden un-announcement of someone joining her on her balcony, Marinette quickly turns to see the white cladded gentleman thief looking at her in wonder.

“Kaitou Kid...what are you doing on my balcony? Couldn’t you have chosen a different one to sweet talk someone else?” With arms crossed over her chest, a raised skeptical eyebrow was directed towards him as Kaito was a bit stunned but quickly recovered from this sudden course he didn’t expected. Upon realizing that she was not in uniform and the pokerface didn’t really tell her anyway of what he felt, Marinette cursed in her head why shouldn’t she had acted like she was like any of his fangirls.

“I’m just a simply wizard resting his tired wings after a long night’s flight, my lady. I didn’t mean to startle you, but I thought your company may soothe this thief’s loneliness,” Cheeks flared up in red at the thief’s words until Marinette wonder what he meant by loneliness. Kid pocketed his hands in his slacks as he stared at the full moon looking as magnificent as a pearl being discovered for the first time. 

“Are you….alright?” Taking in his sudden silent profile, Marinette was beginning to think tonight’s attempted heist must have affected him especially that his rule was broken after his performance.

“Hm...I wonder maybe a kiss from a beautiful princess may set my thoughts in ease,” With a teasing grin, Marinette blushes furiously at the stupid thief and his stupid smooth talk.

“Well tough luck, I’m no princess nor am I lady. I’m just plain old Marinette,” Thoughts that been held for a while seeped out through her words as Marinette remembers how long she had been trying to figure out what to say to Adrien. Kid felt his jaw tighten at the culprit of filling Marinette with all this negativity in her mind.

“Then Plain old Marinette may I bestow something on you for the veil to come down and reveal your true self,” Kid began to walk over to her as Marinette blinks in surprise that he finally move.

“Wait...why are you walking closer to me? Hey Kid...um,” With each step, she was taking back the thief continue to closer until Marinette felt the cold hard bars of her fence. Two white arms blocked her chance of escape as she looked up to see burning Indigo orbs staring down at her fondly.

“You, my princess, my lady, Marinette is a beauty that even the gods could not help but fawn over your crystal heart. Your breathtaking eyes that remind me of the ocean being reflected by the moon enrapturing many hearts. This alluring ebony locks that remind me of the Snow White and mark you a princess in many eyes. Your sweet lips that brings out such an astounding smile that capture many souls who brighten up by such a sight. Please don’t say such depressing things for a jewel as yourself,” White gloved hands gently held her face as each words brought a warmth to her heart. Indigo and Bluebell stare at each other in a comfortable silence until Kid smirks and gentle place a sweet kiss on her cheek, leaving Marinette in overdrive.

“Oh dear, I hope your brain didn’t fry up, Marinette,” Kid silently curse in his head for breaking his persona to answer how he usually would. Looking back at Marinette, it didn’t really look like she even acknowledge it.

“You! Thisandwhabut! Ah!” Kid’s satisfied smirk grew at how Marinette stumbleupon getting an coherent words out.

“Sweet Marinette, I hope to see you on the night of my finale for this magician will plan it something extraordinary for all of Paris to see. Au revoir,” Kid decided to jump onto the rail which snapped Marinette from her fumbling self as he looked back to flash her a sweet fond smile. With bidding her a goodbye, the thief fell forward leaving her dumbfound until she ran closer to see him flying away on his hang glider.

“Really? He knows how to give people heart attacks…” Leaning her arms onto the railings, Marinette smiles happily as the Phantom thief flew out in the starry sky. A certain thought came to mind as she remember about the new temporary soul that she had brought back home with her.

Unknown to the thief and the maiden, a green-eyed cat had seen everything and the flowers in his hand were a bit crushed on the bouquet he had brought for the girl. The green-eyed cat never even notice the dark figure hidden in the shadows with hard dark orbs shining in malicious glee of finding the precious thing the phantom held dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of that? \\(^.^)/ Nightmare seems to be on the move and LB and Kid aren't even aware of it. I wonder if any one can guess what Marinette meant by Temporary Soul :) but you might already know who. Write to you guys soon!  
>  Next Chapter: Dark and Light Clash!


	7. Peaceful Moments and Meetings Before Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentleman~ it's been so long since the last chapter! Now we leave you the meeting of a magician and detective who would never notice the buds of romance slowly growing. A heartfelt letter written by our fair lady to the oblivious boy. A story of a little girl being saved by a gentleman thief like myself. Until the next moonlight, my fans. See you next illusion!~

The scent of freshly baked goods in the morning air made a certain thief a tad at ease as the door rings at his arrival. His indigo orbs scans around the bakery to see the usual morning occupants that he has gotten to know over his stay in Paris. Behind the counter was Sabine who finished handing a customer their order, and caught his eyes to flash him a warm smile as the teen walked up to her.

“Why good morning Madame, I say do you perhaps have any chocolates prepared this morning?” Leaning half his body on the counter, Sabine eyes twinkles in amusement at the usual request for the chocolate loving lad and his sweet tooth.

“Depends on what’s Tom has baked for you this morning, Kaito! Unless you prefer an eclair or croissant?” Eyes shine at the mention of Tom’s usual heavenly baked special just for him, as he pulled out his wallet to pay for his eclair only for Sabine to crossed her arms defiantly. 

“Kaito! How many times do we have to go through this? You’re practically family and we don’t need your money, now put that away,” Sighing at her usual attitude at him for trying to pay his order, he returned his wallet and made a mental note to snuck in some money in the register before he left.

“Sabine! You don’t understand, how could I not pay for this delicious good? All though your kind heart really knows no limits which I envy,” Grabbing his eclair from Sabine, Kaito began to munch on it as Sabine shook her head in amusement at the teen.

“Well, I don’t see why should we make our own family pay for our goods. Besides you are always welcomed here, even if you leave us after you head back to Japan for school,” A hand gently pats Kaito’s head as he catches the warmth motherly look his own mother would mirrored at him. The sudden look on her face made him slight flush at her contact and words.

“Now why don’t you go ahead and wake up Marinette after greeting Tom,” With a pat on his back to push him forward, Kaito nods with a smile and heads off to go see what Tom has in store for him. Her bluebell eyes watched him warmly until a hint of fear and wonder came across her features.

“Having a daughter as a superhero is a first, but seeing him take up the mantle makes me fear the worse,” Her words were soft as she recalls the time of her first meeting the Moonlight Phantom. As the doorbell dings once more, she composes herself and heads back to the front to greet the customer.

“OOOOH Tom! I have come for your awe-breaking mouth-watering scrumptious baked good!” Tom chuckles at the boy’s words as he wipes away a bead of sweat off her forehead and washes his hands in the sink.

“Why thank you for the praise, Kaito! Nino and yourself really love our pastries here, so I thought of trying out a new menu product. Now go ahead and try it out,” Kaito scans the counter to see a delight with his name on it as he walks up and observes it. The treat was covered in pure white icing and had a silver-white clover drawn with what appeared to be a monocle.

“Since you like Kaitou Kid, I thought making a treat for the thief and putting on the menu with his permission. So go ahead,” Tom rubs his head in slight embarrassment as Kaito was stunned by his idea of the creation. Fighting back a full grin, Kaito grabs the treat delicately and bites into it as he moans in pure delight at the taste of chocolate, cinnamon, and vanilla.

“Tom...this is fabulous! You are a true creator of bakery goods! Good thing I got here early before Nino or else I would have to fight him for it,” A large hand ruffles his hair as he sees Tom look delighted at his pass on his product which made Kaito a bit flustered.

“I’m glad to hear it since I made it with gratitude to the thief,” His words made Kaito look up in interest as Tom sat himself down and gestured for him to sit as well.

“Why?”

“Well you see 16 years ago, after the whole worldwide appearance of the Moonlight thief many people had different views of him, but to us he was like a pure white dove of God’s messengers that came to save us. Around that time in Paris which was I believe 11 years ago, there were a group of men in black who were out looking for...I think some jewels and assumed we had them. Which is strange since the only jewelry we have here is our weddings bands and some earrings that our dear friend gave us as a gift for Marinette. Marinette at the time was about five years old. They would terrorize our customers without us knowing until the next day and we slowly lost our customers one by one. The police couldn’t do anything since there was never any evidence left behind and one day the worse happened.”

Kaito watches as Tom hastily wipe his eyes as if it would stop the tears from falling. Yet somehow it would explain why his mother and father were like family to the Dupain-Chengs.

“Marinette was kidnapped and we couldn’t find her anywhere and of course a child isn’t a missing one until a day has gone by. We were so scared and thought of the worse until Sabine noticed a message left on the kitchen table. Wait, I think I know where we put it,” Tom gets up and pulls out a key to unlock a safe in the corner of the room as Kaito tilt his head in wonder. Hearing the familiar click, Tom opened the safe and pulled out a little white box that looked as if it were treated like fragile glass.

“Here you go see for yourself.”

_ “Do not fret, Do not fear, _

_ The part of your heart may be missing. _

_ I will retrieve what you hold so dear, _

_ Mark thy words as a phantom who shall return by morning.” _

 

  * __Kaitou Kid__



 

Kaito gently touches the note and draws his finger down the words as his eyes burned slightly at seeing his own father’s writing. He saved Marinette and returned her home since those men wouldn’t leave the Dupain-Chengs alone over earrings. The realization hit him like a punch in his gut as Kaito swallowed down the bile piling in his throat.

“...What happened next? And the earrings?” Tom smiles warmly as Kaito watched as the man sat back down and the tension leave his shoulders.

“Marinette was returned to us by your father as we all watched the Kaitou Kid disappear in the morning. The earrings were safe and sound as Toichi handed me the box which we kept for a while until we returned them back to our friend. You know Kaito? The earrings were the black and red spots kinda like the black ones Marinette is wearing,” This information made Kaito pause at the idea of how connected these events were. There was a possibility that the Midnight Eye wasn’t the target the men in black are after. A shiver ran through his spine as he could almost imagine one of the snipers aiming at...no he will not let that happen.

“...Marinette knows nothing about this?” A masked smile appears on his lips as Tom rubs the tip of his moustache in thought.

“Actually we never got to tell her about it since it was a long time ago. I’m sure we will tell her some time, now Kaito if you excuse me I have more of those special treats to make. Remember you will always be like family to us alright,” His sudden statement made Kaito look up to see warm brown orbs shine in happiness and ease stare at him. Patting his head once more, Tom head to the bathroom to wash his hands before working on the orders.

The silence of the room made Kaito wonder about all of the information given to him and how he was such an idiot. He should have caught on that Midnight Eye may have been his target, but he practically reeled in the real prize for the Organization. They could be planning on getting rid of him, and cornering the superheroes who have magical items that give them these powers. They aren’t superhumans. They can bleed blood like any regular person and receive even major injuries.

With a slight groan, Kaito rubs his hands down his face and leans on his arms on the table. Not to mention there was the disappearance on the victim’s brother who was nowhere to be found. Is it the Organization or could it be related to the HawkMoth guy who tried to lend a hand in his previous show? He knew magic when he saw it and those pure white butterflies were supposed to be origamis not the real deal. This is too much on his mind right now for all these new conclusions.

“Kaito? Do you mind waking Marinette up?” Sabine’s voice calls out as Kaito sighs a bit and decides to stretch as he gets up. Walking over to the front counter, he could see Sabine fretting from here to there with some orders.

“Are you sure? I can help out if you like,” Sabine regarded him a look as Kaito laughs sheepishly and holds his hands up in surrender.

“No, I can handle it myself, now off you go,” With both her hands, Sabine shoos him away as Kaito walked up the stairway to their home with heavy steps.  With his mind set on the current events, he continued through the house and heading up to Marinette’s room on the stairs. He opens the door slowly to peek a bit through and sees the sleeping princess in her bed. Walking in gently with a quiet shut on the door, Kaito creeps cautiously just in case he might get slapped like last time.  Seeing the dreamy smile on her face made him feel a bit happy that she wasn't upset over the incident and Adrien. A loud thud came from upstairs as he froze at the sound. Glancing back at the relaxed form of Marinette, Kaito walks quietly up the wooden steps to Marinette’s studio. If it's a creep or maybe the cat eared hero, then they have another thing coming for intruding unannounced in a young lady’s home. With each step and indigo hues narrows in focus as he circles his arm a bit to prepare any trick to surprise the intruder. The wooden latch was opened and with nimble fingers, it was pushed slowly and carefully to not disturb Marinette or whoever was up here.

Once he had enough room to pop his head in, his eyes scoped the room out until they landed on what appeared a slim waist with a bit muscle in the forearms. This deliciously...excuse me stranger seemed to be in the midst of changing clothes as his eyes zeroed in on the man’s body. The sunlight from the windows gleam over the flat stomach as Kaito bit his lip at the uncanny scene. Of course the whole sensual scene went from oozing pheromones to ice freezing his veins when the figure pops their head out of the shirt to reveal the usual cowlick minus the bed head and fringes on a familiar dashing blue-eyed detective he knew all too well. 

Without paying attention to his footing Kaito nearly slipped on the steps, backing up to the edge of the latch painfully and with a soft yelp the door he held up shut loudly. Marinette woke up in alarm as she wiped away her tired eyes to see Kaito on the floor rubbing the back of his head. Pushing her covers aside,she crossed over the room and check to see if the clumsy magician was hurt anywhere else.

“Heh...good morning Marinette, you look lovely as ever in pink,” Kaito half-smiles as the dark haired girl raised her brow at him in confusion.

“Kaito...yawn...what happened?” Helping out him up, Kaito pats himself down as all of sudden the wooden latch is opened. Marinette catches Shinichi’s confused look and could see the detective must have been in the middle of changing clothes since his bed hair was easily shown. She didn't even notice Kaito go still as a statute and walk a bit away from the angle of Shinichi recognizing his lower face. 

“ _ Marinette, is everything alright? _ ” Shinichi yawns sleepily as Marinette scrunches her face a bit in wonder on what the detective said. Kaito eyeing the whole thing sighs heavily and translated in French for her.

“Mari, he's asking if everything is fine,” With a look of understanding came across her features, Marinette nods and smiles at him in gratitude.

“Kaito, could you tell him that everything is fine and you just fell a bit? Wait...what were you doing on the stairway to the studio?” Ignoring the suspicion in her tone, Kaito tries to clear his throat to change his voice a bit.

_ “She's said everything is fine and not to worry about anything. Sabine said it's time for breakfast, _ ” With a white lie, Kaito tries hard to peek around the back of his eye as Shinichi smiles softly at the idea of someone speaking his language. Kaito will not give in even if that soft smile made him look a bit younger than he usual looks.

Then again Shinichi looks good to...there he goes again getting distracted by his never admitted even under alias crush. The real question is why the object of his desire is doing in his best friend's house.

“ _ Could you let Marinette know I'll be down soon? _ ” Shinichi kindly ask Kaito who bit his lip at how adorable his detective could be.

“ _ Y-yeah and we will just wait for you here, _ ” Shinichi nods as he closes the latch and the magician wheels around to the fashion designer who was looking through her closet.

“So...care to explain why you have Kudo Shinichi, handsomely and genius Detective of the East doing in your studio? Don't tell me you're planning on using him as a way to make Adrien jealous?” With a mock gasp, Kaito grasps his cheeks in mild shock as Marinette remained unfazed at the whole act.

“Oh yes Kaito...however did you know? Now what's this about Kudo-san being ‘handsomely’ not that he's not and all,” With a slight teasing tone, Marinette raised a brow in question of the topic as Kaito scratches the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

“I mean come on Mari, we could totally pass as twins kekeke...and don't you think I’m pretty too?” With a flirtatious wink,  Kaito settles himself on the bed as Marinette shook her head at his response.

“Yes Kaito anymore comments and your ego will continue to rise. Anyway I can't believe it either that he's staying in my house, but he had no place to stay since majority of the hotels were booked for the Eternal Dream exhibit,” On a particular red shirt, Marinette pauses as she remembered how after the case was solved Kudo was trying to see if he could find a place to stay. The Mayor didn't want him near him so Marinette took it upon herself to invite him to her home.

“I thought maybe he might have an idea on Kid’s plan for today,” Ah...there it was Kaito muses with a smirk at how Marinette wanted to keep the detective close to find his alter ego. 

“Speaking of the exhibit, I saw the news feed on it being a success, but if Kudo was there. I'm guessing things turned for the worst,” Twiddling his finger around her blankets strings, Marinette glances at Kaito with a raised brow and notice the calm compose look he always carry. Judging by the gesture with his fingers, and not meeting her eyes, Kaito didn't want pry on her view of last night or the fact that something occurred just because Shinichi was there.

“You sure do know a lot on Kudo-san? Why?” Moving a bit closer to Kaito who was key word trying to focus on the soft fabric under him as Marinette tried to catch a glimpse of his expression. 

“Oh Mari, I just barely know the guy and well he always shows up on the news. Not to mention the fan clubs that worship him,” Jumping into his line of vision, Kaito jumps a bit, but gives Marinette a blank stare before a mischief smile graced his lips.

“Marinette, care to explain the sudden heart attack on moi. Or are you trying to pry some answers on me? We can always go back to the war~” With a sweatdrop at the sudden change, Marinette took an inch back as Kaito follows her a bit while getting back up.

“I rather live another day from your tickles thank you. The way you talk about Kudo-san sounds like you l-Ah!” Lurching at her before she could finish the sentence, Marinette ran with Kaito chasing her heels slowly. 

“I’m sorry what did you say? I couldn't quite hear you ,Mari” As the two were engross, they didn't even notice the said detective walking down the steps only to blink at the surreal scene of teens his age playing tickle war. Well there were many things people tend to do, but he didn't expect tickle wars.Remind him of the Shonen Tantei-dan a bit as he fights a soft smile from his features.

“I finally got you,” Marinette not paying attention to where she was running was about to crash into Kudo who was ready to stop her. Kaito noticed and instead tried to pull her from course until he tripped what appeared a fabric scroll on the floor. With a yelp, Marinette was falling backwards until Shinichi watching the whole scene jumped into action and pushed her lightly to the unoccupied cushion.

“Oof!” Blinking at the quick reflex on both teens, Marinette stares at the pile of limbs on her floor and feels a bit relieved for the save. Kaito had face planted on the floor as Shinichi tried to catch himself except lost his balance. Falling onto Kaito who cushioned his fall and crushing the poor boy more into Marinette’s bedroom floor.

“ _ Ah! Sorry, are you alright? _ ” As quick and nimble as a certain cat, Shinichi hastily got up and reached a hand out to Kaito who just remain there.

“ _ Kaito? Are you okay? _ ”

“ _ I am one with your floor _ ,” Marinette makes a confused look at his words in Japanese as Shinichi raised a skeptical brow.

“ _ You have to be kidding me. Could you please get up? _ ” Rolling his eyes at the lame joke even though it was amusing, Kaito props his head up and gives an amused smile.

“ _ What do I say? You got me falling hard, Kudo-san _ ,” At the embarrassing pick-up he didn't mean to say out loud, both lovable morons blushed and looked away from each other. He can’t believe this is how he will always remember how he(Kuroba Kaito) first met Shinichi with a cheesy pick up line, face flat against Marinette’s bedroom floor. Marinette felt out of the loop and cock her head innocently to the side in interest. Why are they blushing about and what did Kaito say! Unless...

“Kaito...I always knew you flirt with anyone,” With a quirk brow in amusement, Marinette giggles at the two twisted their attention on her with disbelief looks.

“Marinette, you know Japanese?” Hoping his translator worked, Shinichi attempts to speak in French as the girl shook her head to the side.

“Not really that much unless the show off teaches me. I just guessed depending on the scene and the usual antics of Kaito,” Her eyes twinkle in mischief at the groan Kaito let out and glare at her.

“I don't flirt my dear. Once again, I fawn over people and I didn't mean to uh…” With a slight sigh, Kaito looked a bit embarrassed as the two zeroed in on him.

“I...kinda find that hard to believe,” Kaito mock-gasped at Shinichi of all people to answer in disbelief. 

“Kudo-san, we barely meet for a couple of seconds and you already think so little of me,” The superhero and detective crossed their arms with a dead-panned stare at Kaito’s usual antics.

“In the line of work I’m pursuing not much hard to figure out, but I am going with some of the facts Marinette did say. If I wanted to deduce about you, then I would be more detailed,” Kaito stares at him hard as Shinichi wonders what is he looking at. Slowly Kaito reaches out to grab his coat’s arm sleeve to tug on something stuck there.

“...Marinette, please tell me this is the only photo you own,” Shinichi blinks in confusion at Kaito’s words as Marinette tilts her head curiously until her eyes widen. She quickly tried to snatch it away before Kaito with light steps leaps away.

All Shinichi could see was a photo of what look to be a model and about the same age as him. For some strange reason, he feels like he at least had seen somewhere. With the Marinette was acting a possibly crush on the model, then he can understand her embarrassment as he moved a bit to kick something in return.

Maybe not a usual crush, but more of a hard core fan with the amount of photos that were hidden under the rug. With a strange shriek, he saw the two had stopped in their cat and mouse game to the pile of photos he has found hidden.

“Well...this is awkward,” Kaito pipes up a bit as Marinette glares at him to stay silent. “What? I didn't expect you to have a bunch of photos of the guy you are in love with it!”

“...I am sorry Marinette. I didn't mean to well somehow pry,” Shinichi rubs the back of his neck nervously as the girl gives him a sad smile.

“ No...its fine. I just haven't been able to throw them all away since I have some ounce of hope he’ll glance my way,” Picking up a photo from the pile, Marinette slightly traces the edges as she sighs sadly at the bright smile on it. “Falling in love for the first time is heartbreaking.”

The two boys understood what she meant as Shinichi thought about Ran and Kaito thought about Shinichi. Aoko was more of a sister to him instead of a girlfriend, so he let that one slide. Since the two were engrossed in their first loves, neither noticed the flickering light in Kaito’s indigo hues that were locked onto Shinichi’s figure.

“If you want we can help you put them in a box, and you could write a letter to let out whatever your heart is feeling,” The idea brought a warm smile on Marinette as she nods and scans the room for a box she can put them in. Shinichi watches in surprised at her mood change and looks back to look into Kaito’s eyes. His breath caught as those beautiful purple irises catch his glance and stare him in interest.

“udo-san? Kudo-san? Are you alright there?” Shinichi swallows nervously as he coughs a bit to hide his embarrassment.

“Yes, sorry about that. I like to formally introduce myself. Kudo Shinichi, detective,” Lifting a hand to shake hands, Kaito blinked at the late introduction and chuckled a bit.

“Kuroba Kaito, amateur magician at your service,” Instead of shaking hands, Kaito gave him a blue rose that somehow appeared in his hand. Shinichi smirks at the gesture as he grabs the rise.

“When you flicked your wrist, it allowed the rose to appear. I can't seem to know how you keep it intact and beautiful,” Kaito smirks in victory as he hears his lovely detective’s deduction on his trick. He will always try to be at least one step ahead of him no matter what.

“...” The bluenette teen watched the boys and couldn't help but wonder if they might like each other. Marinette won't mind helping out Kaito with his love life after everything he has done for her.

Though she shouldn't rush into things cause one is Kaito gay or not.

Two, does he have a crush on Kudo-san. 

Three, is Kudo-san into guys she has to know first or he might break her best friend's heart.

Four, this might prove to be a bit of distraction from Adrien which would help so much.

Five, maybe Tikki might know something since she usually has an idea on people.

“Oh Marinette are these the only pictures you have?” Returning their attention on the girl’s silence, she looks up from her thoughts and notice the concern look in their eyes. Jeez...they didn’t need to worry so much on her.

“Well...not really,” With tinted cheeks, she turns her head in embarrassment as Kaito gapes at her in surprise. Shinichi felt a bit surprised since he sort of had a feeling she might have more hidden elsewhere.

“Okay...we will gather them up and you focus on that letter. Alright Kudo-san, let’s get to work,” Kaito led the girl to her seat near her desk and magically appeared a paper and pen for her to use. Shinichi raised an eye and was about to use his detective sense until Kaito grabbed his wrist and led him to their search of Adrien’s photos.  Marinette watched the two with a grateful smile, but was kinda ashamed of how much photos were hidden in her room. Well might as work on the letter and keep an eye on them just in case she might be right about earlier.

* * *

 

Around noon, a certain kitty cat in black came through the balcony and hoped he might have a chance on seeing his princess. He was a bit curious about the relationship between Marinette and Kaitou Kid. Adrien really hoped Marinette wasn’t into the thief and prayed that maybe he might find a sign here. Going inside he notice the room looked empty and show no signs of Marinette being here. There was a red and black polka-dotted box on her desk and he did not want to peek into it. That was being ungentleman-like and would infuriate his princess, so he looked around the desk and found a cute Ladybug and Cat Noir doll. Picking up the two, he admired the work put into them and thought of playing with them a bit. He thought about what happened the night before and recited the event in his mind.

“Cat Noir! We have to keep our identities a secret,”

“But my lady, I love you and want to know you behind the mask!”

“I said we can’t risk that Chat please. Now we should head home.”

“My lady…” Using the Ladybug doll, Adrien pretend she swung her yo-yo to the lamp and fly off. He stared down at his cat form doll sadly.

“Seriously what am I doing?” Not paying attention to the lamp, it swung and knocked the box to the side spilling its contents.

“Oops, gotta put it back before Princess sees it...wait” Adrien saw the photos of him from the box and a white letter written with his name on it. He picked it up and slightly traced Marinette’s writing, then slowly opened it to read what was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the latest episode I finally had the little push I need to finish. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the KaiShin moments I tried to add before the blood and evilness. See you next chapter, my dear! L(^=^)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly...I read this amazing fanfic on DC/MK characters being heroes and was like what in the world would happen if Kaitou Kid meet Ladybug and Chat Noir? Leaving me to consistently think about it until I was like alright then let's do this! So I hope you all enjoy my story on this take and once again I apologize if the characters aren't really on point I haven't seen Miraculous for a long time since the season ended. Though I watching Magic Kaito 1412 because Kaito is freaking amazing and I already ship him with Shinichi. I mean come on they really do make an awesome couple now I'll shut up now and update when I can! Enjoy and let me know what you think!


End file.
